Pitch Perfect The Second Year
by SamanthaShirley96
Summary: This is my version of their second year, it starts just after summer break, a month before auditions. There is going to be some drama and some more mature content but nothing too graphic or sexual. I adore this film and the Beca/Jesse pairing which is why i've written this
1. Chapter 1

_BECA POV_

Summer has been so good, I've seen Jesse a few times, since he lives a few hours from me it's hard to see him often but I've kept myself busy with my music! I decided to create some mixes that may be useful when it comes to making sets for competitions. I can't wait to be back in bella rehearsals, I've missed my girls so much even though it won't be the same without Aubury and Chloe I have no doubt in my mind that we will win again this year!

I search around for my dorm room, although the Bella's won last year we still were unable to get our own house this year! Finally I find room 24C in Bakerhall (again) I open the door and look around, I managed to convince my dad to let me have my own room this year and he paid the little bit extra since I did give up LA to stay here! My room also had a small en suite which meant that I didn't have to use the shared showers again! Dropping my bags to the floor I threw myself onto the bed! Finally some time to myself before Jesse arrives!

_JESSE POV _

Walking into the trebles house made me feel more at home than ever, this year would be perfect! I had a beautiful girlfriend and I was also the new co-leader of a champion accapella group, even though we came second last year we were still considered champions! I found my room, bumpers old room, and started to unpack my stuff, setting movies up on the bookcase and the posters on the walls. After a while I looked at my phone, 11:30am, jeez I'd been here a while, Beca is probably wondering what happened to me! I quickly rang her phone, after what seemed like forever she picked up!

"Hey million dollar baby!"

"Urgh hey nerd" she replied sounding half asleep, realising I had obviously just woke her up I started to laugh.

"Having a power nap were we?"

"Yeah it was a long drive ya know!" She sounded grouchy so I decided not to wind her up even more.

"We'll then, the activities fair starts in half an hour, meet you there?"

"Yeah sure whatever nerd"

"See you there bec, love you!"

"Yeah you too" she said with a slightly distant tone, and she hung up. Even though we'd been together 5months she had never told me she loved me, I was upset at first when she didn't reply when I told her but after a while I understood that she'd tell me when she was ready to and that i couldn't push her or she would run, guess I'll just have to wait!

_BECA POV_

Walking down to the activities fair I replayed the goodbye of mine and jesses convocation, I hadn't said I loved him back, why I don't know because I really do love him, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. As I reached the hustle and bustle of the crowds I searched for my boy, I was quite short so I couldn't see very far which made it more difficult to locate him, eventually I found him talking the Benji outside the trebles booth, which in fact was just a section of wall and some stairs. I ran up behind him and jumped onto his back causing him to stumble forward nearly falling over. "Jeez Becs couldn't you have been a little gentler?!" He laughed as I lowered myself the the ground.

"Erm no I don't think so, I'm not really a gentle kinda person" I said sarcastically as he turned to face me. He placed a soft yet passionate kiss on my lips before hugging me tightly, "I've missed you baby"

"I missed you too nerd!" I laughed as he let me go.

"Hey Benji," I greeted finally remembering that he was stood right next to us!

"Hey Beca!" He smiled back, I liked Benji he was just as weird and different as me. I looked around as I spotted a few of the trebles making their way over to the section of wall. "I'll see you later babe," I told Jesse kissing him quickly before moving over the a section of grass under a tree, this was the bellas booth this year, I wanted us to perform but we couldn't do that if we were surrounded by loads of other booths so we had the tree. "BECCA!" I heard someone squeal, I spun round to see Stacie and lily run up to me and hug me. "It's so good to see you again!" I laughed as they let me go, I really did love these girls. We chatted for a while as we handed out leaflets and hug a banner up on the tree, as more bellas and trebles arrived I started to think of a good idea, I called the bellas over and whispered it to them, they all liked it and so it began! We started of by singing S+M moving closer the trebles hoping they would pick up on it, I was at the front singing right at Jesse as the trebles looked at us, he smiled, knowing exactly what I was doing. I was challenging them to a riff-off right there and then. Of course they couldn't deny and he left in and started singing right back at us. This continued for a while, both groups fighting back equally hard, somehow it ended up with us both singing Love Is Easy by mcfly together! When we were finished I finally noticed the large crowd surrounding us and clapping, well what a great way to promote the group and accapella! Laughing the bellas settled down under the tree. "This Is gonna be our year" I declared loudly. "Hell yeah!" Fat Amy said pulling as many of us in to a bear hug as she could managed, I was excited for the upcoming year, nothing could stop us!

***hope you guys like it, review and let me know what you think. I'm welcome to any new ideas, although I have got a few good ones ready to write I'm also open to others as well!***


	2. Chapter 2

*skipped one month ahead to the auditions now, the new character Joey is a new treble member but I needed to write some stuff from his POV so I was giving you the heads up so you didn't think 'who the hell is that?!' enjoy!*

_Joey POV _

Well this is the auditions, to be perfectly honest I don't really want to be in a singing dancing group but I need to do something with my spare time and since I have a pretty decent voice I thought why not at least try! Standing backstage I heard a female voice tell us what song we would be singing, Katy Perry California Girls. Great, such a girly and high pitched song. I was 4th to sing, which gave me a bit of time to watch the others and see how they did. Finally it was my turn to go up. I walked onto the stage and sat in the front row was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "alright nerd get on with it then" she said not even looking up from her paper. I started to sing and the whole time I couldn't take my eyes off her.

_Jesse POV_

This guy on stage, he was good but I didn't like the way he was looking at Beca. He wouldn't take his eyes off her. She wasn't even looking at him which made me feel a little better but I still wasn't happy. Although I wasn't keen on this guy I had feeling that we would need to accept him into the trebles because there weren't that many guys auditioning that fitted our criteria. I would have to keep my eye on him…

*a week later at initiation night*

_Beca POV_

We had successfully recruited three new Bella's. Lorna, Olivia and Rachel, I was quite happy with our choices, they were not only fantastic singers, but genuinely nice people aswell which was always a bonus. Now to head off to the party and see Jesse, I'd barely had time to see him this week, I was looking forward to relaxing and partying with my girls and my boy! Me and the rest of the Bella's headed down to the outdoor auditorium where the other acca groups were already partying. I stopped on the seats just like last year, I got a good view of the crowd from up here and began searching for Jesse. I couldn't find him which was weird so I just sat down with my drink and waited. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder, expecting it to be Jesse I turned round smiling. It wasn't Jesse, it was some guy that I recognised from auditions.

"Oh hey" I said in a quiet voice, I don't really do well with strangers, especially not with Jesse or the Bella's around me.

"Hey there, you're one of the Bella's right? I'm Joey, new to the trebles" He introduced leaning on the chair in front of me.

"Yeah I'm actually the leader of the Bella's, names Beca nice to meet you" I said politely but I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly I spotted Jesse and waved for him to come over.

_Joey POV_

Finally I had a chance to speak to her on her own! As we talked I noticed her looking around and then when she finally spotted who she was looking for she waved. I turned to see who it was and my heart dropped. It was Jesse, head of the treblemakers. I didn't like that guy, he seemed cocky and in my opinion he certainly didn't deserve a girl as stunning as her.

_Jesse POV_

I spotted Beca waving at me, some guy was stood in front talking to her. As I got closer to them I realized that it was Joey, the newest treble. What the hell was he doing talking to her?! I was suddenly really jealous and angry. "Hey they becs, see you've meet Joey" I said trying hard to sound friendly, but I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it protectively. She put her on mine and stroked it to reassure me that she was fine. "Hey babe, yeah we were just talking," she smiled up at me. "So Joey, I hope you weren't chatting up my woman now aye?" I said my best fake jokey voice. He laughed and shifted nervously before replying, "Nah of course not Jess, although I didn't know she was your girl! Well im gonna go and look around a bit, see you guys later, Bye Beca." As he said goodbye to Beca he held her look a little to long and I stepped forward to warn him to back off. He turned and headed away. I was defiantly going to have to keep my eye on that one.

*so I hope you guys like it! Just starting to introduce a bit of drama, this little crush of joey's will go on for a while and wont always be the main bit of drama in the chapters! I hate it when ideas and storylines are rushed and finished in a few chapters! Well review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

***okay i know i'm getting these out quickly but that's because i absolutely adore writing and once i get going its hard to stop! plus i know from reading a few that its annoying when you enjoy a story that only has like one chapter! this chapter is based a couple of days later* **

_Beca POV_

__The Bella rehearsals were going really well Lorna was still a little shy but she had such an amazing voice we gave her a solo in our new set for sectionals. Rachel fitted in well, especially with Fat Amy, they were complete opposites but they clicked and got on so well. Olivia was a fiesty confident girl, i was a little unsure about her, she seemed nice enough but i could also spot a little streak of spoilt brat in her that i think is close to making an appearance. On the other hand me and Jesse were going well, tonight we were having a date night or in his eyes a movication. He would buy me a takeout, pick a movie and we'd sit in his room at the trebles house and watch it on his new plasma tv that came with the new room. I loved it, although i never let him know that and i normally fell asleep during the movies because i was so relaxed with him! I was so busy day dreaming about tonight that i wasn't paying attention to the class i was currently sitting in and hadn't noticed the bell go untill some guy rushed past me and knocked my books off my desk. Argh. I got out of my seat to pick them up when i heard someone walk over and bend down to help. It was Joey. Great i thought, more chat up lines. "Thanks," i said politely. I couldn't be rude to him, especially since he was in my boyfriends group.. "You look good today Bec," he commented smiling at me as he helped me stand up. I cringed, nobody called me Bec except my friends and Jesse, i didnt class him a friend yet.. "Erm cheers" i replied quickly shoving my books in my bag and leaving the room. I headed towards the radio station, i had decided to keep my job there as i was really enjoying it before summer break! after all it was the first place i really got to know Jesse! I went in and greeted the receptionist before heading out back to find Luke. "Hey Becky!" he called as i stepped into the booth. "Hey," i laughed, even though id told him many times he still insisted on calling me Becky. He turned to look at me and his eyes raked over my body, it was quite uncomfortable, he seemed to be taking in every inch of me. I coughed and he brought his eyes back up to mine. "Theres a box of CD's over there, i'll only need you for an hour today!" he called as he pushed me out of the booth, his hand brushed against my chest. I was unsure whether it was an accident or not so i let it slip and headed to the desk. Something wasn't right today, i didnt feel as comfortable as i normally did.

_Jesse POV_

It was nearly 7:30pm and i had just ordered the pizza and picked the movie. We were watching Spiderman 3 tonight, one of my favorite movies. I checked my watch again, she was running a bit late, normally she's here by quarter past. Suddenly my bedroom door flung open and in walked a very flustered Beca. "Hey baby, whats up?" i questioned, slightly worried. She threw herself down onto my bed and let out a huge sigh. "Yeah i'm fine, just been a weird day thats all" She told me sitting up and stripping off her jacket. "Whats been weird about it?" i sat down next to her and put my arm around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. "Nothing in particular, Joey was hitting on me again in class, and ive just felt weird all day." i squeezed her tight about to press for more info when Donald called from downstairs that the pizza was here. "i'll be right back baby!" i called as i jogged down to grab our food. Inside i was fuming, if joey didnt back off soon i was going to explode.

_Beca POV_

__i could see he was angry at Joey, so there was no way i could mention the thing with Luke, he would probably go over there and kill the guy! i decided to keep that quiet, at least for now. I changed into some of Jesse's sweatpants because i had been in my jeans all day and they were starting to annoy me. I finished pulling them up just as Jesse walked back in the room. "damn i missed the show," he said pretending to be disappointed. I just laughed and snuggled up under his covers as he put the pizza on the bed beside me. He stripped his top off and got in with me. His body was amazing, he worked out daily so he had an impressive 6-pack which i loved to run my fingers over. He pressed play on the film and i looked to see what he was forcing me to watch. Great Spiderman, again. we'd watched this like 3 times since we got together it was one of his favorites. I looked up at him, his eyes focused on the screen. He looked adorable, i really did love this guy, like loads.

***i hope you enjoyed this, i like the romantic soppy ending tbh! but let me know what you think! ive got the next few chapters planned out just need to write them and post! please give me reviews and let me know what you think!***


	4. Chapter 4

***omg guys thank you so much for following and favouriting this! I went to sleep last night with 2 people following and now I think theres about 8/9?! And two reviews?! Thank you so**** much it means so much to me so thank you to Minibarder and Warkitty for your reviews ***** **

*this is the next morning*

_Jesse POV_

As I woke up I looked down and the girl laying next to me. She was fast asleep and look more stunning than ever. Last night was perfect, we watched 2 films and then talked till the early hours of the morning. I ran my hands down her side, she was sleeping in one of my t-shirts and her underwear since it was so hot currently, we'd also kicked the covers off. My hand came to a stop on her hip as I slowly kissed down her neck causing her to stir. "Jesse why do you always have to wake me up so nicely" she moaned in a sexy sleepy voice. I smiled to myself as I kept kissing, my hand was moving slowly up underneath her top, running my fingers along her stomach. "Hey Jess man when are rehearsals?!" someone shouted as they barged into my room. Rage filled my head as I saw Joey standing there looking at Beca half naked on my bed. "GET OUT" I yelled at him jumping up from the bed and throwing the duvet over Beca who looked equally as angry as I was. I slammed the door in his face after pushing him back into the hallway. I turned my back on the door and leant on it. He'd taken it too far now, he knew Beca stayed last night so why had he barged into my room, without even knocking first?!

_Joey POV_

That was a beautiful sight. Beca in her underwear laid on the bed. Wow. She really is hot. Only problem is Jesse. He is going to kill me today I can just tell. My plan had worked though, I had hoped on seeing a little bit more of Beca and that had certainly happened. Avoiding Jesse today would be hard, but not impossible. Shoving my trainers on I ran out the door to head off for my morning run.

_Beca POV_

After the little outburst interrupted us, I decided to head for a shower. I was so embarrassed and angry that he'd come in and seen me like that but nothing I could do now. It was 9:am, Bella practice was in an hour, gave me enough time to shower and grab some breakfast here. I came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, Jesse was already downstairs, I could smell the coffee and pancakes. I quickly got dressed and shoved a bit of make up on. Since being with Jesse I'd toned my make up down on days where I didn't have classes. I jogged down the stairs and looked in the common room for any signs of Joey. Luckily he wasn't there. Instantly I felt more comfortable just knowing he wasn't around. Walking into the kitchen, I sat down on the bar stools. Jesse turned and smiled at me, but said nothing. That's what I loved about being with Jesse, we didn't need to talk to each other all the time, there were no awkward silences. We ate breakfast quickly because we both had rehearsals soon. We kissed at the door as he said goodbye to me. We'd barely spoken over breakfast which was nice, it was like this most mornings after I stayed here, it was quiet and chilled out but not awkward.

*a few hours later*

Rehearsals went well, we got our ideas down on paper, Rachel had some pretty good dance moves to teach us ready for our next performance. We also told the girls about the Riff-Off which was taking place next week. Now it was time for another shift at the radio station. I was anxious; I wasn't sure what it would be like seeing Luke again. Still unsure of what actually happened yesterday I tried to tell myself that I was being stupid. Luke was 24; he wouldn't hit on me I was only 18. I walked out to the back. I saw a note pinned on the door, _'_ _Becky, will be back soon, feel free to play music. Love Luke'. _Hmm weird Luke had never ended a note like that before… I had to get this stupid thought out of my mind that he was interested in me. I sat down at the desk and put the headphones on and set to work.

I'm not sure how much time passed but when I spun round to select another CD I saw Luke leaning on the door frame staring at me. "Oh jeez Luke you scared me," I laughed nervously. He said nothing but walked over to me and stood over me. I felt scared, more scared than I ever had before. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up towards him. I whimpered a little as his grip around my arm tightened. His other hand grabbed my chin and tilted my head back and forcefully kissed me. A tear rolled down my check. He left me go and went to lock the booth door. I knew deep down what was coming now. He started to take his top off, the proceeded to tear mine off me. I was stood in just my underwear. Pushing me against the wall he kissed down my neck. I tried to push him off but he just slammed my hands above my head and held them there. I was crying now, but I stayed quiet only letting out little whimpers every time he kissed me. I prayed that someone, anyone would walk in and find me. I needed help but had no way of getting it. This was it. He was about to rape me, this man I trusted and thought of as a friend was about to betray that.


	5. Chapter 5

***so I know I ended it on a cliff hanger but I need to keep my readers interested ;) I hope you enjoy!***

_Jesse POV_

Beca was talking longer than usual at the station and it was getting dark. I decided to go down and meet her as I didn't want her to walk home alone in the dark. The station was only a 10 minute walk away, which I jogged as it was a little bit chilly. I opened the door, all the lights were off, but I could see the faint orange glow of the Booth light. "Beca?" I called out, not too loud because I knew she'd be working. I wandered out to the back, I could hear noises from the booth but the blinds were down so I couldn't see in properly. Confused and worried I pushed on the door. It was locked. Now I was very worried. Beca never locked the door or had the blinds down while she was working… I pushed a bit harder, still didn't open. I took a step back and kicked the door hard. Since It was only an old wooden door it burst open. I stepped inside and my heart dropped. Pinned against the back wall was Beca, in her underwear with Luke pressed against her. She was crying, he eyes full of fear. I'd never seen that side of her before. Anger rushed over me. I ran over to Luke, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off of her. Throwing him to the ground I laid into him. Hitting and kicking him till he could barely move. The only thing that stopped me from killing him were the cries of Beca. I spun round to face her just in time, she collapsed into my arms and just cried. After a few minutes she pulled away and started to get dressed. "Becs talk to me baby?" I asked. I needed her to speak to me.

_Beca POV_

Jesse was my hero. But I couldn't talk to him right now. He pleaded with me to talk. I just shook my head, turning away so he didn't see any more tears. I pulled my jumper on, but it was ripped on the sleeve. Before I knew what was happening Jesse wrapped his jacket around me and squeezed my arm reassuringly. I winced in pain as it was the same spot Luke had touched. He pulled away quickly, looking hurt. "Beca im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" he apologised quickly. I took a deep breath, "its okay Jesse, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know." That's all I could say right now. I needed to thank him but for some reason I could get the words out. We left the radio station and headed towards the Trebles house. He went to take my hand but I pulled away, as soon as I did I regretted it. His face dropped as his eyes filled with hurt. "I'm sorry Jesse, I didn't mean to i…" I began to cry again. My knees started to give way and just as they went he caught me in his arms and just pulled me into him, holding me close, stroking my hair. "Its okay baby, I understand." He whispered it in my ear as he scooped me up in a bridal style way. He carried me the rest of the way to the treble house. He put my gently onto his bed and passed me some sweatpants and an old t-shirt to change into. He went to leave the room. I knew why he was leaving and it made my heart melt that he was so thoughtful. "please stay Jesse, I don't want to be on my own just yet," I asked him. I needed him right now, I was too scared to be left on my own. He stopped and looked at me. "only if your sure Beca?" I nodded, I was very sure. He closed the door and came to sit beside me on the bed. I changed quickly and then scrambled under the duvet. I patted the bed next to me and threw the cover back, inviting Jesse to get in. He did, so I snuggled into him asking him to hold me. "Thank you for saving me Jesse" I whispered. He held me tightly, as if he was scared that something was going to happen to me again. "Its okay baby, I'll always be here to protect you. Im sorry I wasn't there sooner!" he sounded angry and upset, I rolled round to face him. His eyes were full of tears and anger. "Its not your fault don't you dare say sorry!" I told him sternly. I didn't want him to feel as if he could've stopped it, because he couldn't have. Nobody could've stopped it except for Luke. "I love you Becs…can I ask you something?" he said the last part with some caution. I nodded slowly, worried about what he would ask. "why didn't you use your whistle?" he said it so quietly I barely didn't hear. "it was in my bag, on the floor under the desk…I couldn't get to it.." I explained, worried that he'd be angry at me, "please don't be angry!" I started to cry again. "No no no stop crying babygirl, how could I be angry at you?! I was just curious that's all!" he kissed my forehead softly. We just laid there together for ages, when I thought he was asleep I took a deep breath and prepared myself. "I love you Jesse Swanson" I said it quietly but confidently. I knew now that the time was right, even if he wasn't awake to hear it, I'd finally said it out loud. Smiling at myself I closed my eyes and settled down to sleep.

***hope your enjoying this guys. I know I don't have that many readers but for the few that I do have I want you to know that im not the type of writer that is like 'oh 10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter' I don't really care about reviews, of course I love getting them but im not going to let the amount of reviews I get define whether or not I'll post another chapter, I write this because I love writing!? Simple. I will be posting as many chapters as I can as quickly as I can as I am truly enjoying this. Thank you for all the kind comments!* **


	6. Chapter 6

***well I ended the last story on a happy note because the last few chapters have been intense and dramatic. This one will be a little bit more toned down but not completely boring. Starts the morning after***

_Jesse POV _

I'd barely slept all night. Thinking about what she'd said to be just before she fell asleep. She didn't think I was awake but I was and I heard her loud and clear. She'd told me she loved me. For the first time ever. It seemed to make everything that happened last night just a tiny bit better. Today though, Beca and I would have to face the reality of what happened. Obviously she wasn't going to be working at the station anymore, but whether she would go to the police or not I don't know. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed, 8:15am. Too early to wake Beca yet, I decided to text the Bella's and tell them Beca couldn't make it to rehearsals today, I gave no reason since it wasn't my place to tell them about it. I climbed out of bed carefully and headed off for a shower.

After my shower I dressed and ran out of the Treble house to the campus café just down the road. I ordered two breakfast bagels. When I got back I headed up to the room, she was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful I felt mean waking her. "Beca baby, wake up," I said gently shaking her. I smiled as she stretched out and started to stir, for a few minutes she looked happy, then all the events of last night started to come back, I could tell by the way her eyes clouded over. "Good morning million dollar baby," I greeted kissing her cheek. I desperately wanted to cheer her up, I handed her the bagel. She smiled sweetly at me, "thanks Jess. You so special to me, thank you for everything." It was an unexpected comment but it meant so much to me. "Stop thanking me, I love you, that's why I do everything I do for you!" I told her kissing her cheek again.

_Beca POV_

He was being so sweet, getting me breakfast and looking after me. I was glad I'd told him last night. Although maybe I should tell him when he is actually awake next time. Today though there were things to sort out. "Will you take me to the police station please..?" I asked nervously. For some reason I expected him to say no, although I also knew he'd be more than happy to do anything for me. "Of course babe, why don't you eat up and get dressed. Oh and I already told the girls you won't be there today" he replied smiling at me as he headed out of the room. He was an angel in disguise I was sure. I finished eating and put some of Jesses sweats on, I wanted to be comfortable when I was at the station. I went downstairs, Unicycle and Donald were sat playing on the xbox in the common room. I walked past and headed out to Jesse's car. He was leaning on the car texting, I wondered who but never asked. We climbed into the car and drove into town. It was a short drive but it felt like forever. I stood in front of the police station; I felt my heart rate race. Jesse took my hand and squeezed it tightly. He led the way into the reception area and looked down at me, waiting for me to speak. Taking a huge breath, I looked at the officer sat over the counter. "Hello, I'd like to report and attempted rape…" I was nearly crying, I said it so quietly I was surprised she heard me. "Of course, please follow me this way into an interview room," she smiled at me as she spoke but I could tell she felt sorry for me. I hated that. I never wanted anyone to feel sorry for me. "another officer will be with you shortly, please just call me if you need anything!" she told us as she left the room. A short while later DI Harvey came in and explained how things would work. I was simply to tell him everything that happened. Including the night before. This would be hard, Jesse would hate hearing everything but I needed him there. "Well it all started Friday night…"

_Jesse POV_

This was harder than I thought. I had to listen to my girl describe everything that had happened. She talked about the night before, I was gobsmacked that she hadn't told me. Maybe that's why she seemed a little bit off that night. If she'd told me I would never have let her go back to that place! I felt sick to my stomach as she told DI Harvey everything that happened. I wanted to kill him. I needed to let my anger out.

After a few hours we were allowed home. Beca wanted to be dropped off at her dorm so she could pack some things since she was going to be staying at mine for a few days while the police questioned Luke. They were bringing him in today to be questioned but they thought that Beca shouldn't be alone just in case he is released and comes after her. I offered to stay but she wanted to be alone so I headed back to the house and went to the gym out back. I put on my gloves and started warming up on the punch bag. Each hit I pretended was Luke, I let all my anger out. I'd never hit this hard before, never worked out this hard, this rough before. After about an hour my knuckles were hurting, I took the gloves off and saw that they were already turning a deep shade of purple. I held onto the punch bag, resting my forehead on the leather I cried. I'd never cried so much before, these were tears of love, of hurt and of anger.


	7. Chapter 7

***well hopefully this chapter will be a bit better than the last! I'll try to make this chapter a bit more fun and cheerful! Glad your all enjoying this story, it makes me feel so good about myself and my writing. Btw I don't actually know where the riff off is held but it looked like an old swimming pool so that's what im going with***

_Beca POV_

The last few days had been stressful, I'd told the Bella's about Luke. Fat Amy wanted to go and rip his balls off but I stopped her. I'd also found out that he had been released on bail until the trial, it scared me knowing he was still out there. One good thing though is that he was fired from Barden, even though I was sure I'd seen him around campus a couple of times. Of course I made the mistake of telling Jesse that so now I had one of the Trebles with me the whole time that I wasn't with Jesse. He is so over protective but I love how much he cares and worries about me. Tonight was the Riff-Off I was excited for it. Finally something good was going on and I was sure the Bella's would beat the Trebles. I'd learnt my lesson last year and had informed the new girls on the rules to avoid another loss. Me and the girls walked the pool, the BU harmonics done their usual annoying siren noise and the Trebles were acting all cocky because that's what guys do. Even Jesse joined in on the act when there was competition; it was kinda hot to be honest.

A few hours later we were back at the Trebles house celebrating the Bella's winning. We had to use the Trebles house since we had nowhere else to use. The girls had performed amazing and we were now singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' from the Jacuzzi, we each had a large glass of wine and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I glanced over to Jesse, he was talking to Benji and Uni. It was the first time since the incident that I'd seem him actually enjoy himself, normally he was busy worrying about me. I was brought out of my daydream by Fat Amy, " MORE WINE GIRLS" she hollered filling up our glasses once again, we all clinked glasses together resulting in Cynthia spilling half her glass over Lily. We all fell about laughing, this was perfect.

_Jesse POV_

I looked over as Fat Amy hollered out to the girls. Beca was having her glass refilled, I wasn't sure how many she'd had but I could tell that she was getting a bit tipsy. It was good, she was finally starting to work past what had happened. She looked beautiful, her hair was curled and fell loosely around her shoulders. She also looked incredibly hot in her bikini, it was a denim pattern with skulls on. It was perfect for her. I watched as Beca stepped out of the Jacuzzi, she was dripping wet from the shoulders down, her body curved in all the right places, although I'd seen her body many times before, for some reason tonight she looked different. There were still bruises on her arm from Luke, but they didn't matter anymore. "oh my god.." I heard Unicycle whisper as she walked over to the Drinks bar and poured herself a vodka and lime. I turned back to face the guys, they were stood with their mouths wide open. "oh guys that's my girl your staring at!" I warned, of course I was messing about, I knew that they wouldn't dream of it. Well I knew most of them wouldn't dream of it. They all looked away nervously and shifted about on their feet. "I'm kidding guys," I laughed giving Donald a pat on the back. They were a funny bunch of guys. We got talking about our set list and our new members, eventually the topic turned to Joey. Of course I'd told Uni, Benji and Donalds about the incidents and they all agreed that he clearly fancied Beca. They said I should warn him to back off, but I wasn't sure, I didn't want to scare him off just yet. "speaking of the devil there he goes," Donald said nodding towards Beca sitting on a bar stool. I looked over and saw that Joey was leaning on the counter talking to Beca. He was in black jeans and green shirt which was half undone, defiantly trying to tempt some willing Bella into his bed. Unfortunately for him he was trying to tempt MY Bella. He said something to her and she laughed, for some reason I got jealous… Almost as quickly as the feeling came, I pushed it away. I had no reason to get jealous, Beca loved me. "Excuse me guys," I said to them walking towards my girlfriend and him.

"Hey Becs.. Joey." I greeted kissing her and glaring at him.

"Hey babe, fancy a dance?" she asked taking me hand and giving me puppy dog eyes. I couldn't deny her a dance, plus I wanted to get her away from Joey.

"Of course babygirl," I pulled her to her feet and took her into the common room where a few of the trebles were dancing, they all looked over to her as we came in.. "but first put this on." I told her sternly but trying to sound lighthearted. I trusted my guys, but I didn't like them oogling her like that. I handed her my Trebles jacket. If I'm honest it made her look sexier as it was huge on her but it covered her up enough for me to feel more comfortable. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head into my neck. We swayed in time to the music, in silence. We danced for a couple of songs before Beca took my hand an pulled me out into the garden. We sat on the bench swing and looked up at the stars. She placed her hands on my cheek and stroked it gently. Her eyes stared straight into mine, they could see everything, my entire soul. I'd never allowed anyone to see that much before. I went to speak but she put her finger on my lips softly. I could see a tear in her eye and wondered what was happening. Suddenly she spoke, it was quiet and soft but I heard every word. "I Love You Jesse Swanson." She'd just said it out loud. She lent in and kissed me. My heart melted. "I love you too Beca Mitchell" I replied, kissing her again. I honestly don't know what I'd do without this girl.

***hope you guys enjoyed this. it was a slightly happier more upbeat chapter, i think they needed a nice quiet night after all the drama! please give me some ideas!***


	8. Chapter 8

***updating quickly again, because I feel bad that the last couple of chapters haven't been amazing! Im hoping that this one is good enough! Please continue to let me know what you think, please give me any criticism that you think, but obviously do it in a nice way?!***

*starts the morning after*

_Beca POV_

Last night had been amazing. After I'd told him I loved him we made out on the chair for a while before slowly heading back into the party. We danced and drank some more before excusing ourselves and heading off to his bedroom. We started kissing and one thing led to another. When I woke up this morning we were wrapped up in his duvet, our bodies entwined together. I felt so happy, I felt so in love. He was my boyfriend, my rock, my soul mate. I slowly climbed out of bed, unlocking our legs trying not to wake him. I found his shirt on the floor and pulled it on, then I got a pair of his boxers out from his drawer and slid them on underneath. I decided to head downstairs and make some coffee. Donald was sat reading the paper, he looked up when I came in. "Don't let Jesse know your walking around like that, he'll flip out, especially with Joey around," he shook his head as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, I knew Joey had been flirting but I'd always brushed him off.

"Don't play stupid Beca, Joey wants you. He's been rubbing it in Jess's face for weeks now. He takes every chance to get near you," Donald told me. "Jesse is close to warning him to back off and I'm telling you now, it won't be pretty when he does!" With that he walked off. I was a bit taken back, I didn't know Jesse felt that way, it was harmless flirting, Joey wouldn't peruse it, would he?

_Joey POV_

I couldn't believe it. Beca Mitchell was stood in the kitchen in a t-shirt and boxers. Never had I seen a more attractive sight. I walked in casually and leant on the fridge. Since I was only in my sweatpants I shivered as the cold metal touched my skin. I watched as she put the coffee in the machine, she turned round and headed towards me, but she was reading the back of the coffee packet. At the last minute she looked up, when she saw me she jumped and stumbled backwards. Instinct took over and I reached out to catch her. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her towards me. "Why Hello there Beca," I said in a husky voice. Before I knew it, there was a loud piercing scream. I pulled my hands back as she fell to the floor, crying and shaking. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" a loud booming voice came from the door, I turned to see Jesse, Benji and Donald all standing there, panic written across their face. Shit.

_Beca POV_

I was reading about how to make the coffee with caramel, just how Jesse liked it in the mornings. I headed to the fridge when suddenly there was someone in front of me. He made me jump, I was unsure who it was when suddenly they grabbed my waist. I heard a voice, I knew it wasn't Luke's voice, but all I could see was Luke. I screamed and the hands let go, I fell to the ground. Within seconds I was shaking and tears were rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly I heard Jesse, but I was in such a panic I couldn't snap out of it. A couple of minutes later there were arms around me and Jesse was whispering in my ear, telling me to calm down. After a few minutes my breathing started to slow down, the shaking stopped and I felt the tears stop. I nuzzled my head into his chest as he held me tighter. I felt safe.

_Jesse POV_

I had just woken up and was wondering where Beca was when suddenly I heard a scream. I knew instantly it was her. I jumped out of bed threw on some sweats and ran down the corridor towards the stairs. I saw Donald ran across the bottom of the stairs towards the kitchen, I followed. I noticed footsteps behind me, I glanced behind to see Benji following. I got to the kitchen door to see Joey with his hands on Beca. She fell to the floor when he let go. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I shouted. I was angry. Why had he been touching my girl? What had he done to make her cry? I glared at Joey who stood shocked. I went to Beca and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me. We sat there for a few minutes, I whispered in her ear, trying to soothe her and calm her down. Once she was calm, I carried her upstairs and laid her onto the bed. I brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her hair gently. "Tell me what happened Becs," I asked softly. She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I was making coffee, I turned round, he was there, he grabbed me… I'm sorry," she spoke so quietly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, you lay here and get some rest. I'll be right back," I kissed her softly. She laid down on the bed and snuggled into the covers. I got up and headed down to the common room. Donald and Benji were stood either side of Joey who was sat sheepishly on the sofa. I walked over to him. I wanted to kill him. "Now, you tell me what happened?!" I demanded, standing over him. He looked terrified.

"She was making coffee, I was stood watching her, she didn't see me, when she did she jumped, I grabbed her to stop her falling that's when she screamed. I didn't hurt her honestly!" he sounds genuine about that, but why was he watching my girl?

"Why were you watching Beca?!" I was furious at him.

"She's hot," he was getting cocky now. Before I knew what I was doing I swung at him. My already bruised fist connected with his face in an almighty punch. I pulled back to take another blow, but Benji and Donald pulled me away.

"Don't Jesse, he's not worth it." Benji warned me. He was right.

I shook them off and put my hands up to tell them to relax. "Okay, Joey, listen to me. I want you out. For good. Don't ever look at Beca again or even dream about coming near her."

He said nothing just nodded and got up. I quickly thanked the guys and went back to Beca. She was curled up in bed, I knew she wasn't asleep by her breathing. I climbed into bed next to her.

"Jesse, can you put our film on?" she asked gently. I laughed, it was unlike her to want a film and I knew she'd fall asleep soon. I got up and put The Breakfast Club on. This was our film, I don't really know how it became our film it just did. I climbed back into bed and put my arm out, inviting her in to my chest. She moved so that her head was on my chest, she rested one hand on stomach, sending chills down my spine at just her touch. The other hand was nestled between us.

"I love you so much Jesse," she said as she gazed into my eyes.

Looking down at her and smiling back I replied, "I love you too million dollar baby."

She suddenly got a playful look in her eyes. I knew what was coming. She jabbed a finger in my ribs, causing me to squirm. I was very ticklish. I rolled over so I was on top of her, since I was stronger than her I pinned her down easy with one hand, with the other I started ticking her stomach. She wriggled around beneath me, laughing and begging me to stop. After a few minutes, when her laughing got so hard no noise was coming out I let go of her and bent my head down to kiss her. She kissed me back, wrapping her legs around my back. The kisses got more passionate and before we knew it we were undressing each other and getting tangled up in the covers all over again.

***so a slightly longer chapter than I expected. But hopefully it's a good one. It's a bit more dramatic than I intended but I tried to cheer it up towards the end! I really hope its okay. Let me know what you think please!****


	9. Chapter 9

***this chapter will be a romantic one. No drama, just a date night with Jesse and Beca. enjoy!***

*a week before sectionals*

_Beca POV_

The last month had been a bit hectic. There was the thing with Luke, then a week later the thing with Joey. Since then I'd spent most nights with Jesse but we hadn't had much alone time, we'd come in from class, go to our separate rehearsals which often ran late into the night, go back to whichever room we were staying in, grab food and sleep. He'd be up before me most mornings to go to the gym. He'd been going to the gym a lot more lately. I think it was his way of letting everything out. I was glad he found a release. I put my heart and soul into creating my mixes and trying to get the Bella's prepared for the competition. Although me and Jesse were together there was still great rivalry between us when it came to accapella. The trebles were tough and focused when it came to performing, much like the Bella's. it was certain that we would both be at the Finals this year, but to do so meant we had to make the top two spots at both sectionals and regionals. It would be tough because there were many other groups out there that were just as talented as we both were. I had confidence though, I'm a fighter and I needed to get to the finals to prove myself to the girls, Jesse had to do the same. Tonight though, there would be no speak of the upcoming competition, tonight me and Jesse would finally get some time alone. Even if I had no idea what he had planned, it was exciting.

_Jesse POV_

Finally after a month of drama and hardly spending quality time with Beca we were going on a date. Finally. She didn't know what I had planned, just what I wanted. I'd decided to surprise her. I'd found a small lake nearby, it was mostly surrounded by woods, but I'd spent hours searching for a perfect spot when I came across a clearing. It was right next to the lake, there was a little pier that went out across the water, I guessed that this was an old camping spot that wasn't used as there were no traces of people anywhere. The grass was bright green and scattered with small purple clovers and yellow buttercups. It was beautiful. I'd packed a picnic and some wine. I wanted it to be classy, but not over the top. We had a nice salad for starters, I'd made a nice cold pasta and tuna dish for dinner and then it would be topped off by chocolate brownies. I'd made it all myself, even the brownies. I was secretly proud, I'd never gone through so much effort before for a girl. But then again Bec wasn't just any girl, she was my girl, my baby, my entire world. She deserved the best in life and that's exactly what I planned to give her. Putting all the food and the blankets in the car I headed off to pick her up. Parking the car outside her dorm I locked it and headed in to the building to get her. I knocked on the door of her room. I could hear her moving around inside, she sounded like she was rushing. It made me laugh, I'd told her 6:30pm for the last week and she still wasn't ready, typical Beca. When she eventually opened the door I was a bit taken back. She looked stunning. She was wearing dark grey denim shorts, with a black crop top that clung to her body perfectly, it showed off a small strip of her stomach, she'd put on a red plaid shirt that hung loosely over it all. She had left her hair natural, which gave it a perfect light curl. She'd put a little bit more make up than normal, nothing major just a bit more lipstick and some grey slightly shimmery eyeshadow. She looked stunning. "good evening m'lady," I greeted, bowing to her and then holding my arm out. She looked at me weirdly, "Nerd." Well its good to see that the old Beca is still there. She took my arm and we headed out to the car laughing.

"so where are we going?" she asked as I drove of campus. I turned to look at her.

"just you wait and see!" I was excited to show her, if I told her then it wouldn't be as good. It was about a 20minute drive off campus. The sun would be setting in about an hour so we had to hurry if we wanted to eat in a decent light. Although I didn't rush, I'd brought a light and some candles just in case. Beca looked around, she seemed confused. After all I'd just driven to some random woods, the lake wasn't visible from here, you had to walk to find it.

"Trust me beca, you're going to love where we're going!" I told her as I got the basket out of the trunk. She shook her head and followed me as I headed into the woods. It was only a short walk but just before we got the clearing I made her close her eyes. She looked even more confused now but she did as I asked. I placed her hands on my shoulders as we walked the last few minutes to the clearing. I put the basket down then went and stood behind her, checking that her eyes were still closed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear ,"open your eyes Beca."

She opened them and looked around, her mouth dropped open as she scanned the horizon and her surroundings. She spun round in my arms and looked me in the eye, she was smiling and her eyes glistened with happiness. "oh my god Jesse its beautiful here, how on earth did you find it?!" she kissed me softly, yet it was full of passion. As she pulled away I laughed.

"I found it with a lot of hard work and walking. I'm glad you like it. Now shall we set up and eat?" I said gesturing to the food. She nodded eagerly. I sat down next to the basked and got out the blankets, tonight would be perfect, just like my Beca.

_Beca POV_

The meal was fantastic, I enjoyed it even more knowing that Jesse had cooked it all himself. I was so proud of him, I knew that cooking wasn't really his forte, he'd tried so hard and I could tell, it was delicious. I'd made a point of telling him after every other mouthful that it was delicious and I loved it. We were just finished up the brownies when the sun began to set. It was beautiful, this place was so romantic. I cleared the plates away into the basket when I looked to Jesse. He had a devilish grin on his face. Crap, what was he thinking.

"So Beca, since we've got about 2 hours of light left, wanna go for a swim?" he asked, a cheeky tone was just present in his voice. Was he crazy? Neither of us had our swimwear how on ear could we go… Suddenly I realized what he meant. Was he serious?!

"Are you being serious? You want me, and you, to go skinny dipping?" I was amazed at him, I'd never have thought this was his thing, if I'm honest it wasn't really mine but for some reason it seemed appealing.

"Well if you're up for it," he smiled at me as he spoke. I found it a challenging smile for some reason. Before I knew what I was doing I was on my feet. "first one in gets the blanket after!" I screamed as I ran towards the water, attempting to strip of my clothes as I ran, which in fact was harder than I anticipated. All of a sudden I heard feet running behind me, then a butt naked Jesse sprinted past me onto the pier and dived off the end. Typical. I reached the end of the pier, finally undressed.

"how cold is it?" now that I'd already lost the bet I didn't see any point in rushing in, it looked freezing.

"not that cold, just get in!" he laughed as he swam around in front of me. I shook my head and took a step backwards. In a matter of seconds Jesse had swam to the step of the pier, climbed up and wrapped his arms around me. He wouldn't. "Jesse, don't you dare!" I cried as he picked me up.

"Sorry Bec's," he apologised as he held me over the edge. I glared at him and he just laughed. Then he dropped me. I screamed as my warm body hit the ice cold water. I was going to kill him. I heard a splash as I rose to the surface. I turned round to see him in the water.

"Dick." I muttered as he came closer. He put his arms around me and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him, he was taller than me so he was able to stand here, even though I wasn't. His touch sent sparks through my blood, I felt close to him, closer than I normally did.

"you don't mean that babygirl," he whispered in a husky, yet incredibly sexy voice. He placed a soft kiss on my lips before trailing little kisses down my neck. I left out a small moan as he reached the spot on my neck that I loved. He moved back to that particular spot and started placing more and more kisses, each kiss more passionate than the last. After a few minutes he started kissing back down my neck towards my breast. He shimmied me up his body some more so he could reach them easier. He took one in his mouth and started slowly sucking on it. I let out another moan, this one was louder and more needy than the last. I wanted him. He seemed to sense this because the next thing I knew he was carrying my out of the water. I slid down his body and he captured my lips in his. He laid me down on the blanket and pulled back. Placing his hands either side of my head he looked down at me. He lowered himself down onto me, supporting his weight in his arms.

"I love you Jesse," I breathed, he slowly kissed me before talking.

"I love you too Beca." He kissed me once more before slowly entering me. Tonight would be magical, passionate yet romantic. The best that either of us had ever had before. This man was all I ever wanted, all I ever needed, and the best thing is that he felt the same. Tonight we truly became one, tonight I believed that nothing would ever tear us apart. He was my forever.

***well what do you guys think? It was a romantic slightly more detailed chapter. I think the story needed a bit of detail and happiness after everything, the next chapter will be happy aswell, im going to start trying to introduce my other ideas aswell! Review and let me know If you enjoy this!***


	10. Chapter 10

***another chapter guys! I'm not getting as many reviews as I was at the start, just wondering if you have stopped reading it? **** please keep telling me what you think about it – also how would you guys like a Vampire Diaries story? Tell me if you'd read it!***

*a week later at sectionals*

_Jesse POV_

I'd not seen Beca since yesterday morning, we always tried to distance ourselves the day before and the day of a competition just so that we could really focus. Although right now it was doing the opposite, I missed her already. Since our date last week we'd been closer than ever, I don't really know how because we weren't doing anything, but there was just a feeling in me that things were better, a lot better. But right now I needed to focus, we were on in 10 minutes. We had an awesome set prepared, we were doing Let Her Go by Passenger and then Star Girl by Mcfly. We'd tried to go for something a little different from normal, so that we'd stand out. Our chorography was amazing, Benji was to thank for that, who knew that he was such an awesome dancer?! The Sockappellas were just finished up their set, there was a short break then it was us. I needed to focus.

_Donald POV_

This quiet girl was amazing. I'd been eyeing her up for months, but never had the guts to take it any further. Tonight though, at the party I'd face up to my fears and ask her on a date. A real date, movie, dinner the whole thing. She was beautiful and so different from all the other girls I'd ever met. I needed her to be mine.

_Beca POV_

Jesse was on in a few minutes, I pushed my way through the crowds of people so I could see the stage properly. I wanted to watch him perform. I loved watching him sing and dance his way around the stage, all the girls adored him, they always tried to chat him up after. I loved the fact that he was mine, he was such a star and he was mine. I finally got behind the curtains and could see the stage, the Trebles were making their way on stage, Jesse turned back and saw me. His face lit up. "good luck" I mouthed, "I love you" I smiled and jumped up and down. He mouthed that he loved me back and then focused on the crowd in front of him. He was in the zone now. I stood there holding my breath as the beats started and the other guys started singing the backing, Jesse waited a few seconds before bursting into song. It was Let Her Go, he'd been singing it in the car, or with headphones in for ages, now I knew why! He was amazing, his voice was perfect and he got really into it. Then Benji don't a front flip so that he was in front of Jesse as the music began to change and Star Girl started. Benji started singing, he was a powerful singer. Jesse and Benji started singing the chorus together, there was a particular part where Jesse turned as he was singing and sang straight to me, the words he sang made me shiver, I knew exactly why he was singing them.

_Girl I gotta tell ya, feeling much better, make a little love in the moonlight. _He winked at me before turning back to the crowds. The cheeky devil. I laughed. He was gonna get it later! As they finished and were jumping over each other on stage I ran off to find the Bella's we were on soon and I needed to get focused again. I'd worked for ages on our set, 22 by Taylor Swift, Hey Porshe by Nelly and Just Give Me a Reason by Pink. It was fantastic, we all loved the songs and they worked well together! A few minutes later we were called up, we were next. I was bubbling with excitement. Once the group before us had finished we walked on stage. I saw Jesse standing at the back of the room. He was watching us intently. Probably eyeing up the competition. I blew into the pitch pipe, " 1, 2, 3, 4" I said quietly into the mic. We started singing and then the chorus came in, we were jumping about, singing out hearts out! Our set took about 5 minutes and when we were done, we each had a huge smile plastered on our faces, we were panting for breath and hugging each other. No doubt about it, we'd just won! Well I hoped we had anyways. We walked off stage to the back of the room. I was still reeling from the excitement of our performance. Jesse looked over, I just blew him a kiss and laughed. I decided to wait until after the results before talking to him, I turned back to my girls and we all hugged!

It wasn't long before the results were announced. "in second place, and heading off to regionals are the Barden TREBLEMAKERS" the presenter announced. The boys next to us ran onto stage and grabbed their trophy. Jesse looked ecstatic, it was great seeing him so happy, now we just needed to be first. "And taking home the gold, the BARDEN BELLA'S!" we screamed so loud im sure the people in front of us probably lost their hearing. We ran onto stage and picked up the trophy and held it up high. The trebles were still on stage with their trophy. Jesse walked over and picked me up. I leant down and kissed him before wriggling out of his arms and jumping up and down. Now tonight we would party, we had a reason to celebrate!

***slightly shorter chapter, ive began to introduce other storylines now :P next chapter will have a bit of drama but nothing too big, just a little bit of spice! Please let me know what you think!* **


	11. Chapter 11A

***omg over 2000 views im so happy, thank you guys so much! When I first wrote this and published it on here I never expected people to like it like they do! Thank you guys so much and please keep reviewing!**

*starts at the after party*

_Donald POV_

After qualifying for regionals both groups were on a high. This gave me some extra confidence to go through with it. I needed this quiet, petite girl in my life and tonight I would get her. Taking a large mouthful of my beer I headed into the common room to find her.

_Beca POV_

As I danced with Jesse I was on Cloud 9. I was so happy with the win that I felt like nothing could bring me down. We were dancing to Gangnman Style, we were all slightly tipsy so it was hilarious. When the song finished I headed to the bar to sit down and rest for a few minutes. I laughed as I watched the boys battle it out on the dance floor, each trying to out dance the others, it was hilarious. Suddenly I see the Bella's, led by Fat Amy running towards me. I see that she has a bottle in her hand. I know it was Sourz. Great now I would be forced into doing shots. I was defiantly going to be hanging tomorrow morning. "Hey Shaw shank, fancy doing some shots?" she asked, as if I had a choice. I didn't even waste my breath arguing I just nodded. She went behind the bar and got out 11 shot glasses and poured out the drink. "okay on the count of three" she hollered. We each took a glass and held it up to our mouths. She counted out loud and on three we all took the shots. I winced as it burned the back of my throat. As we slammed the glasses down, Amy proceeded to refill each glass. I shook my head, she wouldn't let any of us stop drinking till we were wasted. Somehow even after another 3 shots she was still practically sober. We'd gone through 3 bottles of Sourz and I was incredibly intoxicated now. I wasn't a lightweight when it came to drinking, unless I was drinking shots, Beer and Cider I could last all day on, but just a few shots or cocktails and I was gone. I left the group of Bella's and made my way into the party to try and find my boy. Over the last hour, more people had turned up, Treblemakers had invited friends over and there were lots of people now mingling around the house. I stumbled around, falling into strangers as I went. I was heading towards the kitchen and I had forgotten about the step that was there, as I fell towards the floor an arm grabbed around my waist. Thinking it was Jesse I laughed and squealed, but once I was on my feet, I turned to face my saviour. It wasn't Jesse. It was Joey. He pulled me in closer, smirking as he did so. "Well then Miss Mitchell, I really think you've had enough to drink tonight, why don't I take you to bed?" he said, hinting at the second meaning. I tried to push him away but my strength was gone. "you shouldn't be here," I slurred as his arm tightened around me, I was swaying side to side now and my legs felt weak. "if Jesse finds out you're here, you're a dead man," I laughed, dribbling a little as it did. He got a napkin and wiped it away, he rubbed a soft finger over my lips as he did. I wanted him away from me. Now. But for some reason as he leant in to kiss me, I couldn't pull away. It may have been the fact that his arm was holding me in place, and the fact that I could barely stand probably didn't help. Just before his lips touched mine, I felt him get ripped away from me, As I went to fall to the floor, someone grabbed me again. This time though it wasn't Joey, it was Unicycle. I smiled at him as he held me up. I turned to look at Joey who was now in Benji's grasp. I couldn't see or hear Jesse so I guessed that the guys were trying to sort him out without causing a scene. Donald was stood in Joeys face, I could just about make out what was being said. "I warn you now Joe, if you don't leave Jesse will kill you. Especially if he finds out you kissed her." He warned, his tone was quiet but serious. I decided to pipe up, "yeah Jess will rip you head off," I slurred loudly, causing some of the surrounding party-goers to turn and look. Donald turned and glared at me to shut up. I poked my tongue out at him and he just shook his head and turned back to Joey.

"I mean it, leave now before.." he got cut off but a loud angry voice that I recognised too easily. It was Jesse.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" he boomed over the music. There were crowds forming now. Jesse strode through them and looked at Joey, then at me. He looked pissed at me aswell. Great what had I done?! He shook his head and looked at Joey. "didn't I tell you to never come near her again?" he was on the verge of snapping and hitting Joey. I tried to break free from Uni's arms, but to no evail, he was a lot stronger than me normally let alone when I was drunk. I huffed and slumped into his arms again. I couldn't do anything but watch at things happened before me. Jesse got right up in his face as he spoke to him. "I swear if you have hurt her.." I couldn't stop myself from cutting him off and blurting out what happened. "don't worry babe, he never hurt me, he just kissed me that's all." I explained as if it was nothing to worry about. Jesse's eyes turned red with rage. He grabbed Joey but the neck and ripped him from Benji. Pinning him against the wall with a thud that sent shudders down my spine he kneed him in the gut. I heard Joey splutter as his stomach connected with my boyfriend knee. I could only watch as Jesse went in for a punch, then another and another. "STOP JESSE PLEASE, STOP!" I was screaming at him now, if he carried on then Joey was sure to pass out, Jesse would be in big trouble if that happened. "PLEASE GUYS STOP HIM," I begged some of the trebles to stop, I think they felt the same as I did because the all ran towards Jesse. Donald and Benji were first to reach him, they grabbed his arms but he was stronger and managed to get another punch in before several other trebles grabbed hold of Jesse and finally managed to pull him away. Jesse was angry, he face was red and he could barely get words out. "Guys get him out of here. And I swear if you come here again, I'll finish you." He spat as Joey coughed and spluttered. All Joey could do was look at Jesse and nod. He stumbled out through the crowds towards the door. I was crying now, Uni let me go as I ran towards Jesse. I threw myself at him, but he just glared at me. Was he really angry with me?! He pushed me off. I was hurt, but too drunk to fight him. "fine fuck you then, asshole," I ran through the crowds, passing some concerned Bella's. I reached the bar and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. I unscrewed the lid and took a huge mouthful. I winced in pain as it flowed down my throat, it felt like a thousand needles stabbing me. I took another few mouthfuls before someone pulled the bottle away from me. It was Donald and Lily. What were they doing together? "Fuck off." Was all I managed to say as I reached for another bottle. He stepped towards me and grabbed my wrists.

"that's enough Beca." He warned. Who did he think he was? He had no right to tell me what to do? I pushed him away and grabbed the open bottle off the bar, I took another mouthful before it got snatched away again. Donald was really annoying me now. Before I knew what I was doing I had slapped him. My hand stung as it met his face. "STAY AWAY FROM ME," I screamed as I ran through the crowd. I ran into the garden and slipped on the damp grass and hit the cold floor with a thud. I didn't make any effort to get up, I just laid there and cried.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps, I turned to see Benji and Mark(one of the trebles) they looked down at me, as if they were disgusted at me. I stuck my middle finger up to them, but instead of leaving they just picked me up. I was too drunk and exhausted to fight back so I became a limp body in their arms. Just as they got me back inside I heard Jesse's voice. "thanks guys, I'll take it from here" he told them, he took hold of me and picked me up in a bridal style hold. I was almost falling asleep there and then in his arms. I could sense he was angry so I said nothing. A few minutes later I was dropped onto a bed. I laughed and looked at him, "join me baby?" I giggled patting the bed. He looked at me, shook his head and left the room. Fine if that's how he wanted to play it. I rolled over and fell into a deep drunken sleep.

***I've decided that im going to have three chapters for the after party, this one was mainly Beca POV, but I want one in Donald's and of course Jesse. So the next two will be happening at the same time as this – hope that makes sense?***


	12. Chapter 11B

***like I said before this is mainly Donald POV. we also find out a bit about donald –obvs ive made it up ***

_Donald POV_

I searched through the crowd for the beautiful Asian girl I was so madly after. After about 10 minutes of searching I found her sitting next to the speakers alone. Perfect. I downed the last bit of my beer and headed over to her. She looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"Hey Lily, hows it going?" I smiled at her as I took a seat opposite her.

"its okay, how about you?" she replied. She spoke quietly, but I had noticed she spoke louder when she was with me. Surely that was a good sign?

"I'm good, I just came to see whether you would um.. er.. like to come on..a date..with me? Maybe?" I was fumbling over my words, which was so unlike me. I scratched the back of my neck and smiled crookedly at her. She smiled as me with her gorgeous simple smile. She didn't speak, just nodded. Before i could stop myself, I grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't pull back, but instead kissed me back. It was magical. We sat on a chair, her on my lap and made out for a few minutes before I heard Fat Amy.

"oi Lil, come on, let lover boy go. Shot time!" jeez she had bad timing. Lily slipped off me and smiled as she got dragged away from me. I was stood there gobsmacked at the events that had taken place. Deciding I needed some air I headed out back. I grabbed a bear as I headed out. It was a cold night, but not freezing. There was a light misty rain hanging in the air. I took a seat on the damp wooden decking and just sighed. I was happy, content, I hadn't felt like this for a while. Not since I was home last, which was over a year ago. I hadn't returned home since the accident that left my brother in a wheelchair. I never spoke about it but it haunted me. Especially since it was my fault. I don't know how long I sat out there before I headed back in, but as I got to the door I saw the Bella's around the bar, Lily wasn't there and neither was Beca. As I searched for my petite girl I caught a glimpse of Beca, in some guys arms. I took a double take before I realized it wasn't Jesse. It was Joey. I looked for Jesse. He was stood by the stage talking to some football guy. Good he needed to stay there. I headed for Beca and Joey, grabbing Benji away from a group of cheerleaders as I went. He looked confused until he realized who we were going to see. Uni has obviously seen what was unfolding as he quickly tagged along. I felt my heart race as Joey leaned in to kiss Beca, she was obviously drunk as she made little effort to stop him. I reached out and grabbed his shirt and yanked him away. As he released Beca, Uni grabbed her to stop her from face planting the hard wood floor. I threw the guy at Benji who grabbed his arms. I was furious that he had tried it one with my best mates girl.

"I warn you now Joe, if you don't leave Jesse will kill you. Especially if he finds out you kissed her." I spat in his face I spoke, I was so angry at him, but worried that Jesse would find out.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds then Beca spoke. She wasn't helping. I glared at her, warning her to be quiet.

"I mean it, leave now before.." I started to talk again but I was cut off. SHIT. I knew that voice. It was Jesse. And he was pissed. I turned to look at him and was about to calm him down and tell him that I had it under control when Beca piped up again.

"don't worry babe, he never hurt me, he just kissed me that's all." Great that's just what he needed to hear. In a split second Jesse had ripped Joey away from Benji and had him against the wall. He started throwing punch after punch, I could hear Beca screaming at us to stop. I threw myself at Jesse, as did Benji but he managed to keep going even with us clinging onto him. It wasn't until more of the boys grabbed him before he stopped. We all held on as Jesse spat his warning to Joey. Bloodied up and terrified Joey slumped away. Jesse shook us off as Beca ran up. I could tell that Jesse was pissed at her, I didn't know why to be exact but I think he was annoyed she had let herself get so vulnerable. Clearly annoyed at her boyfriend's rejection she ran off. I looked at Benji and we both nodded. I headed off to Beca while he tried to calm Jesse down. As I searched through the crowds, someone grabbed my hand. I looked and saw Lily hanging off me. I smiled at her and she opened her mouth. "She's at the bar," she told me. I kissed her quickly to say thank you, together we ran to the bar, I got there just as Beca took a mouthful of Vodka. I ripped the bottle away from her, she told me to fuck off before reaching for another, again I took it away. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was full of rage. She raised her hand and slapped me. I was taken back a bit and didn't really notice what she screamed at me as she ran off. Lily stood there, open mouthed that he friend had just slapped me. I decided not to go after her, instead I went to find Benji, he was stood next to Uni, Jesse was nowhere to be seen. I explained to them what happened and pointed to the door heading outside.

"Jesse is so pissed at her, I tried to calm him but it didn't work," he told me. "he thinks she let herself get too drunk and allowed it to happen, he wouldn't listen when I told him that it was bullshit! Anyways we'll go and find Beca, if you see Jess, let him know where she is" I nodded as the pair went off to find the drunken girl.

I pulled Lily into my side and just held her. I was glad she was here right now, I was angry, upset and needed to calm down. We didn't talk but we just stood there hugging. MY breathing slowed to match hers, I leant in to kiss her when I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked to see Jesse.

"shes outside, Benji and Uni are helping her," I said, knowing what he would ask before he even asked it. He gave me a thankful look and ran off. I turned back to the beautiful girl in front of me.

"how about we head to my room, so we don't get interrupted?" I suggested with hopefulness in my voice. She nodded eagerly. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around me, we started kissing passionately as I made my way to me room. Tonight was going to be amazing.


	13. Chapter 11C

***this is Jesse's point of view this is also the last chapter set in the party night. I know there dramatic but hey that's what I write best***

_Jesse POV_

Me and my beautiful girl were dancing when Fat Amy pulls her away to do shots. I laughed but deep down I was worried, Beca got drunk quickly and when she got like that she became careless. I didn't want to cramp her night though, so I let her go without saying anything. I headed off to find some friends of mine from some classes. We stood there talking, I kept half an eye on Beca. I spoke to the guys about their football training and the work we'd got given in class. When I looked over again, she wasn't there. I couldn't see her anywhere. I decided not to worry and kept talking. It wasn't long before I noticed a crowd gathering by the kitchen. Curious I headed over to find out what was going on. I saw Unicycle first, then a girl in his arms, then I noticed the girl was Beca. My heart raced. As I got neared I saw Donald talking to someone that Benji was holding, it was then I realised it was Joey. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!" I shouted. I was furious. ""didn't I tell you to never come near her again? I swear if you have hurt her.." I was suddenly interrupted. It was Beca.

"Don't worry babe, he didn't hurt me, he just kissed me." That was all I needed. I grabbed the guy by his throat and pushed him up against the wall. I kneed him in the stomach before pulling my hand back and punching him. I could hear Beca screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't. I managed to get in another 2 good punches before I felt the boys grabbing me, I managed to get another one in before more guys grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Guys get him out of here. And I swear if you come here again, I'll finish you." I spat at him as I shook the guys off. I knew they were only trying to help but I was so pissed right now. He slumped off as Beca ran up to me. I was angry at her, I knew something like this would happen if she got drunk. I shrugged her off as she tried to hug me. "fine fuck you asshole," she screamed before running off. Great; now she's fucked off with me, but right now I didn't care. I headed out to the front of the house. I stood in the porch watching the wind blow through the trees. Benji appeared beside me.

"listen Ben, don't start, she always has to ruin everything, letting that guy kiss her. What was she thinking?!" I told him as i stopped him talking before he had even said a word. He looked at me, gobsmacked.

"you think she LET him kiss her? Do you really think that little of her? She loves you, she is drunk, she let her hair down and he tried to take advantage. Stop acting like such a dick." He growled at me. I looked at the floor and kicked the railing around the porch. "fine whatever dude, believe what you want." He shook his head as he walked back inside. Deep inside I knew he was right, but right now I was too angry to think rationally. I turned and punched the wood of the porch. Fuck that hurt more than I thought. I looked down at my knuckles, there were cut up and bruised. I decided to go and make sure she was okay. Even though I was pissed, I needed to know she was alright.

Walking back inside I looked for someone who might know, I saw Donald speaking to Ben and Uni. They were a good place to start. I fought my way through the thick crowds of drunken mess. When I got there, it was only Donald and Lily. I felt awkward interrupting their moment, since when were they a thing? I knew now wasn't the time to ask but as I tapped him on the shoulder he turned and spoke.

"she;s outside, Benji and Uni are helping her," he told me before I even got a chance to open my mouth. He was a good mate, he knew what I was looking for. I flashed him a thankful, yet sorry look. I turned and headed to the back doors. Before I got there though I noticed Uni and Ben carrying a limp Beca. She was incredibly drunk now. I walked over, "thanks guys, I'll take it from here," I offered as I picked her up and carried her in my arms.

I took her to my bedroom and placed her on the bed. She looked at me as her eyes drifted closed, " join me baby?" she slurred patting my bed. Really? Did she think I had forgiven her that easily? I looked at her, disgusted and disappointed that she would let herself get like this. I shook my head and left the room. I decided I needed to let off some steam so I managed to avoid the main party and made my way to the basement where the gym was. Putting my gloves on, I started on the punchbag.

When I next looked at the clock it was 1am. Fuck it was late. I stood for a moment contemplating heading to my room. Then I decided it would be a bad idea to do that. So instead I headed for the old couch in the corner of the gym. Laying down I closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be a whole new challenge of its own.

***hope you guys like these last 3 chapters. This is the final one set during the party. I wanted to get as much detail into this little event as possible, I decided to include Donald POV because I needed to introduce him and lily! Let me know your opinions!***


	14. Chapter 12

***well I have had such good reviews from all my readers, I never expected this type of comeback when I first started writing this! It means so much to me, thank you guys so much.***

*the morning after*

_Beca POV_

My eyelids were heavy, my head felt like it had a brick on it. I'd never experienced a feeling like this before. I was completely hanging. I tried to lift my arms to push myself up, but they felt like lead. I sighed as my arms dropped back onto the bed. Jeez what on earth happened last night?! I closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly it all came back to me, the shots, Joey, the near kiss, then Jesse. I was all of a sudden filled with emotions. Hate, anger, sadness. Everything was there. I was angry that Jesse had treated me like, angry that Joey had tried to take advantage of me, sad that I'd woken up alone, and hateful of Joey, again. Gathering the energy and strength I got out of bed, noticing I was still in the clothes from last night, I stripped and headed into Jesse's bathroom for a shower. As I stepped into the shower I heard the door of his room open. I guessed it was him, I debated about whether I should go out and see him. I thought I'd just leave it, if he wanted to see me, he'd come and find me. A few minutes later I heard him leave the room and the door slam shut. I washed myself and turned the shower to cold. I quickly blasted the cold water over me, the almost icy temperature shocked my into life. I was wide awake now, and didn't feel anywhere near as dead as I did before. Stepping out of the shower I grabbed one of Jesse's towels. It smelled of his cologne and I suddenly felt sad that he wasn't here, sad that I'd woken up in his bed, alone. I wanted his arms around me, but things needed to be sorted before that could happen. I walked into his room and dressed quickly in his sweats and his t-shirt. As I headed over to make his bed, I noticed a glass of water and two small pills on the bedside table. Even when things were bad between us, he still cared. It made my heart flutter that he'd been so thoughtful. Taking the pills and putting them in my mouth I downed the water. It felt good to have a drink of something so refreshing. I decided it was time to face the music. I opened his bedroom door and headed to find him.

_Jesse POV_

When I finally woke up, I wondered where I was. Then I realized I was on the sofa in the gym. I was confused for a couple of minutes, then I remembered last night. Guilt rushed over me as the events of last night came back. I'd blamed Beca for that lowlife kissing her. I needed to make things right. Getting up off the sofa, my head suddenly felt heavy. Eurgh. I wiped my face with my hands, as I did so I felt a stab of pain. I looked at my hands, they were cut and bruised. Fuck how did I do that?! I brushed it off, it was the last thing I needed to worry about now. I headed up to the kitchen, thinking that maybe a peace offering would help. Grabbing some Paracetamol and water I headed to my room.

Gingerly, I opened the door. Peering around I noticed a pile of clothes on the floor, but not Beca. The shower was on so I guessed she was in there. Placing the offering on the table I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and went to the other bathroom for a shower. Soon things would need to be sorted out, things were left badly last night and I felt like a dick for how I acted.

After my shower I headed to the kitchen, I wasn't hungry so I just put some coffee on. After switching the machine on, I turned towards the fridge. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Beca standing in the doorway. She looked tired and a bit groggy, but she still looked beautiful.

"Bec, please, im so sorry about how I acted last night!" I spilled as I stepped towards her.

"I know you are." She replied, her tone was dull and quiet, she was hurt and I'd done that.

"Please babygirl, forgive me? I was drunk, angry I didn't know what came over me?" I went to hug her, but she pulled away, my heart broke.

"you were DRUNK? How comes you're allowed to get drunk but I'm not?!" she screamed at me. "I trust you, I thought you trusted me! Clearly not with the way you treated me last night, thinking I LET him kiss me? How dare you accuse me of that? You looked at me as if I was disgusting last night, you embarrassed me in front of everyone Jesse."

I looked at the floor, there was nothing I could say to redeem myself. I went to say something to her but she put her hands up.

"I'm done for now Jesse, the way you made me feel last night, I can't forgive that so easy." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. My own eyes were filled with tears as she turned and left. I'd ruined things, I'd ruined things for us. I slammed my fist down on the kitchen side, knocking a glass onto the floor, causing it to smash. Hearing the noise Donald came running down, quickly followed by Benji. They looked at me as a tear rolled down my red cheek. They knew. They both knew what had happened, they looked sorry for me, but at the same time they didn't. I deserved this for the way I acted, they both thought the same. In turn they came and gave me a pat on the back. It was thoughtful and I thanked them for it, but it didn't help. I needed some space.

Grabbing my keys I headed for my car. I wanted to get away for a few hours. I only had one class this afternoon, and even that didn't seem important anymore. I drove off campus, unsure of where I was going. I joined the highway and sped off. Before I knew it, I was at the little lake that I'd brought Beca only last week. It made my heart ache as I skimmed stones across the water. After about an hour I headed back to the car. Tears filled my eyes as I drove off, I pulled out when there was a loud crashing, screeching noise. I was flying through the air, tumbling over and over and over. I was laying on my side, something was sticking in my leg, sending sharp stabbing pains through my entire body. I could hear people calling to me, but I couldn't answer. My eyes got heavy, I heard the faint noise of sirens before everything went black.

***was meant to me a less dramatic chapter which in a way it is? its not as fiesty. i hope you enjoy! sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger ;) but its time for bed now! if i cant sleep you'll be getting another one but chances are that wont happen so check back tomorrow for another chapter ;)***


	15. Chapter 13

***well here's the much demanded update, sorry about leaving it on a cliffhanger guys ;) thought it'd make a good change as I don't normally do cliffhangers. But here it is***

_Beca POV_

'rrrriiinngggg riiiinnggg* I looked at my phone, it was an unknown number, and nobody would call during Bella rehearsals but I answered it anyway. Suddenly everything was in slow motion. I was falling to the ground; tears were falling uncontrollably in seconds. The Bella's came rushing over, everyone was questioning me. "Jesse….accident….hospital" was all I could get out between sobs. I stood up quickly. "I need to go, I need to be there!" I grabbed my keys of the piano before they were snatched away from me. I looked at Cynthia who stood before me, my keys in her hand, "you ain't driving nowhere in that state, or you'll be in an accident of ya own!" I knew she was right but I couldn't understand. I reached for my keys again, but this time Fat Amy picked me up. "come on, we'll drive you!" she said as she carried me the bus.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take hours when in fact it was only about 15 minute drive from campus. When we eventually got there, I climbed out the bus, the girls went to follow but I put my hands out to stop them. "please I need to do this on my own, but call the trebles, please." I wiped a tear away as I walked into the building. The smell of cleanliness and antiseptic hit me as the doors opened. I walked over to the reception desk. "Um, hello?" I asked, no one was visibly behind the desk. Suddenly a blonde girl popped up from underneath.

"Yes, Hello how can I help you?" She asked, bubbly and happy. I hated it.

"Erm my boyfriend was in a car accident, I got a call to tell me he was here? His name is Jesse Swanson" I explained, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh yes, he is down the right corridor, Bay 5, but the doctors are with him now so its probably best to take a seat outside the Bay" she told me, her face full of sympathy. Strangling it was comforting. I nodded my head and thanked her as I went down the corridor she pointed to. I found Bay 5 and looked in the window. I saw a crowd of people around the bed, I knew it was Jesse in there, probably in pain. I sat on the hard plastic chairs underneath the window. I reached for my phone, I knew by now the Trebles would be here, I needed someone to comfort me. Pulling my phone out I rang Donald. A few minutes later him and Benji appeared, they stopped in their tracks as they saw the scene through the window. Benji swallowed hard, he was always a softie, but today he was trying to be strong, for me. It meant a lot to me, they both meant a lot to me. They came and took a seat either side of me. We waited for what seemed like a lifetime before a doctor finally came out to us.

"Hello, you must be Beca Mitchell? His Girlfriend I'm Dr Gray, and these are?" he asked moitioning to the boys. My heart skipped a beat at the word girlfriend because only this morning I'd finished with him. I wasn't going to say that though, he'd surely kick me out.

"Yeah I'm Beca, these are his best friends and housemates," I explained. I was annoyed that he was more concerned about introductions than telling me how my boyfriend was doing. Dr Gray nodded and took a seat opposite us.

"Well Jesse is in a good place right now, he came out lightly for the type of crash he was in. He has suffered from a broken leg, broken shoulder and a punctured lung. It could've been a lot worse. He will be going into surgery soon to try and fix the broken bones and set them in place. You are more than welcome to come and see him, but I warn you now. He doesn't look pretty and he is unconscious at the moment," He explained, there was a lot of head nodding during his speech. I nodded and stood up, my knees were weak and I stumbled backwards, luckily Benji was behind me and caught hold of me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a comforting squeeze. His arm stayed like that as we entered the room. In front of me was the boy I loved, the boy who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was normally so strong, but laying on that bed he looked helpless. Silent tears fell down my already tear stained face. He was hooked up to different machines that were beeping and had funny lines on them. I reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, for some reason I expected him to squeeze back and my heart sank even further when there was no response. I turned to face Benji, this was my fault. "This is all my fault, why did this have to happen?!" I cried out loud, I tried to push Benji away as he came towards me, hitting him on the shoulders with each step. "no I don't deserve you" I screamed. He was stronger than me and just grabbed my wrists and put them in-between us and held me.

"Shh Bec, this wasn't your fault, don't ever think that!" he whispered as he stroked my hair.

He was wrong, I didn't deserve this, Jesse didn't deserve this.

_Benji POV_

The call from Lily had been a shocked. Donald answered the phone all happy and bubbly then his face dropped and I was instantly worried. When he explained I grabbed my keys and we headed to my car. I drove faster than I ever had before and we reached the hospital in no time.

We inside and saw the Bella's waiting in reception, Donald ran over to Lily and wrapped her in his arms. I went to find out what was going on from Fat Amy. I listened to her, but didn't take much of it in to be honest. They pointed to where Beca would be and we headed to see her.

We turned the corner and saw our best friend lying on bed surrounded by doctors. I looked away from the window; I didn't need to see that. I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes, I swallowed them away, I had to be strong for Beca.

Me and Donald sat next to her as the doctor explained what was wrong with Jesse. It wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, but it was still upsetting and Beca took it hard. Walking into the room I swallowed more tears, he looked so weak and lifeless. It was terrifying.

"This is all my fault, why did this have to happen?!" Beca cried, I stepped towards her but she pushed me away. "No I don't deserve you" she cried hitting me over and over again. All I could do was grab her wrists and pull her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into me. Stroking her hair I whispered comforting words to try and soothe her. She blamed herself, but I blamed myself. I knew what had happened and how upset he was, yet I still let him go out driving!

We stood there together for a while when the doctor came in.

"Excuse me, but we're taking Jesse to surgery now," he said softly to us. Releasing Beca I nodded at him. We headed back into the corridor as he was wheeled away. It wasn't major surgery but it was still at the back of my mind, what if he doesn't come back? What will I do then? Who will take care of Beca? What if?

***hope your enjoying this no, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I had hoped to have another couple up tonight, I will start writing the next one once I post this, might be able to get it up tonight! Review!***


	16. Chapter 14

***Here's the next chapter. I would love to get more reviews, just so I know what people think of my ideas? Too much? Too little? Let me know! I should also be starting my other story soon let me know if you'd be interested in reading more of my work.* **

_Beca POV_

The sun peered through the thin nylon curtains of the hospital. My neck ached from sitting in the chair for two night now. Jesse hadn't woken up since the day of the accident, that was three days ago. Although the doctors hadn't said so, I knew it wasn't right; he should have woken up by now.

I hadn't been going to classes, the lecturers knew why I wasn't attending and had been holding work for me so I could catch up. The Bella's had been keeping up to date on rehearsals and had made a fantastic set for regionals. They were only 6 weeks away and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to join in, especially if Jesse was still in hospital.

It was near lunchtime now, I got up to give Jesse a kiss before heading down to the cafeteria, I kissed his cheek as I always did when I left his side, this time was different. As I pulled away I saw his eyelids move, my heart skipped a beat. "Jesse?" I spoke in a hesitant voice. His lips twitched, then his hands. I was almost jumping with joy, I pressed the buzzer for the nurse, it would've been quicker to go and call her, but I couldn't leave his side. I wanted to be the first face he saw when he woke up. A nurse came in, checked on some of the machines and smiled at me, "it looks as if he is coming too, keep talking to him, holding his hand, if he responds in any way to your voice or your action, press the buzzer" she informed me before leaving the room.

I rambled on and on about The Trebles and Bella's, about the class work we'd have to catch up on. His eyes flickered as I spoke, I told the nurse but she said if he gives any new signs that I should call her again. Over the next few hours I spoke to him, I squeezed his hand but he never squeezed back, that was the reaction I was waiting for. Then it happened. I was telling him about some old childhood dog I'd had when I was about 5, I had squeezed his hand, like I had been doing every 5 minutes for the last 2 hours, and sure enough he squeezed it back. Not sure if I was dreaming or not I squeezed again, harder this time, he squeezed back again. I pressed the buzzer before looking at him.

"Jesse, baby, wake up," I cooed at him, still holding his hand tight. His eyes flittered open, his mouth twitched and opened a bit. A nurse came in, checked his pulse and one of the machines, then stood in the doorway. She seemed to know he would be waking up soon, and she knew I wanted to be the first person he saw. A tear fell down my face , then another, they fell onto his hand and I closed my eyes. Why wouldn't he wake up already?

"hey million dollar baby, why the waterworks?" a croaky, but recognisable voice spoke out. I opened my eyes and a smile as big as Saturn spread across my face. I wiped the tears away, only for more to fall in their place. I had never been so happy as I was now.

"oh my god, your awake, finally you're awake!" I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"well you know I like my sleep," he laughed, which soon turned into a cough. The nurse came and gave him some water, "if he needs it give him some, but little sips at a time, the doctor will be in soon to do some checks, but its good to have you awake Jesse," she smiled, she was such a lovely person, I'd come to like her over the last couple of days.

Jesse lifted both his hands and held mine in his. It felt good to have him hold me again. I lent my forehead onto his.

"I love you Jesse Swanson, don't ever scare me like that again!" I told him, as more tears fell.

"I love you too Beca," he said, I noticed a quiver in his voice. We were going to be alright, everything was going to be alright.


	17. Chapter 15

***for some reason I get the feeling that not many people thought the last chapter was good? Just a feeling, might be wrong but hey! Anyways this weekend I'm really busy so I might not be able to upload on Saturday or Sunday, hopefully though on Monday I can get a couple of chapters up. Also I'm a bit stuck for ideas? if you guys can review and tell me where your dream holiday would be- I might include them going away for a while during break? Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!***

*10 days later*

_Jesse POV_

Finally I was allowed to go home. I'd been in here for 2 weeks, although I only remember the last 10 days. I just wanted to be able to lay down on my own bed, snuggle up with Beca and watch movies. I packed up the last of my things that I had here and sat back down in the wheelchair I had to use for another month. Hopefully I'd get out of the chair just in time for regionals. I couldn't use crutches since I'd also broken my shoulder, this would take another 2 months to heal properly, I wasn't allowed to put any weight on it till I got the cast off in 5 weeks, and then I had to strap it up to support it for another 3 weeks after that. My punctured lung had healed well, I had a small scar where the tube to fix it had been, I kinda liked the scar, it was badass!

A nurse wheeled me down the corridor, I thanked nurses and doctors as I passed, they'd treated me well and I was almost sad to say goodbye to them. As I got into the elevator and pressed the ground floor, a thought popped into my head, how was I getting home? My car had been smashed up in the accident and Beca didn't have her car here, it was at her mums?

The doors opened and I felt the sunlight hit my skin for the first time in weeks. It felt good. As the nursed pushed me across the car park, I saw a familiar looking bus. That's how I was getting home. Donald and all the Trebles were stood outside the bus waiting for me. After some hellos and what not, they carried me onto the bus. It was embarrassing but I knew there was no other way for it happen so I said nothing. I sat in my normal chair at the back and leant into the soft cushions. This was the life. Donald finally got in and drove off, I asked him he'd go for a drive around first, I needed some time before I went home. I wanted to catch up with my boys I had something to tell them. He agreed and headed down some road.

"hey D, pull over will ya, I need to speak to you all together" I asked. I sensed the confusion throughout the bus. I was buzzing on the inside, I was excited and nervous to discuss my thoughts with them. A few minutes later the bus stopped and Donald climbed through to the seating area. I had 10 pairs of eyes staring at me, waiting for me to start speaking. I clasped my hands together and sighed, "well boys, the reason I wanted to speak to you is because I need your help. I want to propose to Beca." I stated. Their faces lit up. Nobody spoke so I continued to talk, "I want to do something special, unique. I was thinking, Proposing during our ICCA finals set?" I spoke the last bit with some hesitation, I wasn't sure how'd they take my idea.

"that is a fantastic idea, and its totally something Beca would dig!" Unicycle said, the excitement in his voice was comforting.

"yeah we can find the perfect song, and maybe get her on stage?" Donald suggested, I nodded excitedly. It was coming together, now all we had to do was create the set, get the ring and get through to finals! Easy. Not.

_Beca POV_

What was taking them so long to get home? I was excited to see Jesse again, but now I was getting worried. What if there had been another accident? I should've picked him up myself! I was about to grab my phone and call him when I heard the bus pull up outside. I ran to the door, throwing it open I ran outside and towards Jesse. I bent down to give him a hug, I kissed him as I pulled out of the hug, placing a kiss on his lips. I was so happy, my boy was finally home. I wheeled him inside, as we came through the door, the Bella's all screamed and ran over to welcome him back. I grabbed his bags from Benji, who was unusually quiet, and took them to Jesse's temporary room. He would be staying in the spare room in the Treble house, so that he didn't have to struggle up the stairs every day. Benji followed me, bringing in another bag. I grabbed my chance to speak to him.

"Hey what's up Ben?" I asked, sitting on the bed and patting next to me, gesturing him to sit next to me. He sat and signed. I put my hand on his back and rubbed it.

"Nothing's up Beca, I'm just feeling down that's all." He was blunt and cold towards me, but I understood. I just wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"You best not be trying to steal my girl!" Jesse's voice disrupted our little moment. I laughed but Benji just stood up.

"I'm gonna head to bed, sorry Jess, I'm tried" he got up, smiled at me and left the room. Jesse's face was full of concern and confusion. I shook my head at him, telling him that I didn't know what was wrong. I walked over to him, he looked helpless sitting in his chair, but he wouldn't let it show. I bent down to kiss him, it was a slow passionate kiss. We had so much pent un energy and sex drive that we were almost bursting at the seams with it! Unfortunately it couldn't go further than kissing due to Jesse's injuries. We made out for a while then decided to head back to the gathering in the common room, Jesse needed some time with his friends.

There were drinks being passed around and as I sat and watched Jesse laughing and smiling properly for the first time in weeks my heart went all fuzzy. That man right there, was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love him.

***shit chapter I know. Really lacking chapter ideas atm. I have plenty of ideas, but none that I can't write in quickly, such as the proposal. I need some ideas for filler chapters? Sorry that this is shit but hey ****every story has at least one shit chapter!* **


	18. Chapter 16

***wow people enjoyed the last chapter more than I thought! I love keeping you all in suspense about Benji... I'm evil so I'm not going to let you guys know what's on Benji's mind till next chapter, it will be an explosive one! This is yet another filler chapter, but it's going to have some drama in it!***

_Beca POV_

*beep beep beep* My eyes were still heavy as I struggled to open them, glancing at the alarm clock next to Jesse's bed I was startled at the time. 6:12am. Who the fuck would be texting me at this time? Reaching out to grab my phone I unlocked it and read the message. I had to read it twice to really take it in. Suddenly I was wide awake. I flicked the bedside light on and sat bolt upright. I looked around the room, my breathing was getting restless and I was starting to get short of breath. My panic woke Jesse up. He was confused and tired; he took a second to realize the state I was getting myself into.

"Hey Beca, baby what's wrong?" he asked quickly, putting his good arms around me shoulder and trying to relax me. I shook my head, motioning that I was unable to speak, I handed him my phone and as he read it over and over again, his face filled with panic and anger.

_I hope you're sleeping well Beca. I left you a present. Love Luke. _

That's all the text said. It was the first time I'd heard from him since the incident. He wasn't supposed to contact me or come within 300 feet of me till the trial. I was scared at what the last bit meant. Had he been inside the house? Inside our room maybe?! Suddenly all the panic was let out and I just screamed and sobbed into Jesse.

My scream apparently woke the rest of the boys, because a few minutes later several half-dressed, groggy looking boys stormed into our room, confusion plastered across each face. I scanned through, I saw Donald, Uni, Harry, Mark, Kieran and Jamie, no Benji though. I thought it was weird but I didn't have chance to ask before Donald stepped forward to ask what was wrong. Still crying I gave a pleading look to Jesse, asking him to explain. He showed Donald the text and his face grew angry. My phone got passed between the boys, each one muttering some threat that I didn't really hear. Eventually when the last one read it and handed it back to me. I just threw it on the bed, I didn't want to read it again.

"He said something about a present? What does it mean?" Donald questioned, looking at me.

"How the fuck should I know?" I snapped at him. Hurt flashed through his eyes at my outburst. "Sorry D, I didn't mean to snap at you, but I just don't know what it means…" I apologised. I loved that they all cared for me so much, it made me feel just that little bit safer.

"D, can you get the boys to search the house, inside and out. If that bastard has left something for Beca I want to find it." Jesse ordered, they nodded their heads and scattered in different directions.

"Beca, I don't want you on your own. I can't protect you while I'm like this so one of the Trebles will be with you wherever you go. Even if I'm with you someone will be with us, unless we're here. You're not leaving here unless for class. End of story. Later on we'll call the police." His voice was deadly serious, I wasn't too pleased about the arrangement but I wasn't going to argue. I just nodded quietly. I adored the fact that he got so concerned and protective of me even if it was annoying and inconvenient.

"Let's get some more sleep," I suggested, laying down. Jesse was about to lay down next to me, when there was a knock on the door. Donald opened it, "you should probably come see this." The way he spoke worried me. We both got out of bed, I threw on Jesse's sweatshirt and I wheeled him out of the room. I followed Donald to the common room. I didn't even have to ask why we were here. Sitting on the coffee table was a large box. It had already been opened, probably by Donald checking to see what it was. I let go of Jesse's chair and went to look in the box. Inside were photos, of me and of Jesse. They were recent ones, of him coming out of hospital, me in class, everywhere. It was scary. Underneath was a bit of fabric, I pulled it out. It was a white lacy dress, it was practically see through, very sexy – well it would have been if it wasn't from him. I turned it round and on the back was a note.

_Looking forward to seeing you in this soon. Till we meet again. Love Luke_

It made me feel sick. He'd gone out and brought this for me, then snuck into the house and left it there before texting me. How had he even got in? The doors were always locked overnight? It was scary to think that if he could break into a house full of strong guys who would be happy to fight him, what else would he do? He seemed to be fearless, yet stupid and careless.

Even though we'd gone back to bed, I couldn't sleep and neither could Jesse but I think that was more so he could watch over me and make sure Luke didn't come back. It was almost 11am now, we'd called the police already and were just waiting for them to arrive, we'd been advised not to touch the box anymore and to make a list of anyone would had touched it earlier. There was only me and Donald who had touched it so that bit was easy. Luckily it was a Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about classes, I'd been skipping a lot of classes lately, I was annoyed at myself but I just hadn't had time with Jesse being in hospital and all that! I had been doing some work in the evenings, trying to make sure I didn't get too far behind, but even that was a struggle nowadays. I was sat in the kitchen with Jesse next to me and Donald making coffee. I still hadn't seen Benji this morning, I was getting worried. I quickly excused myself and headed up to his room. I knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked. Weird, normally he just let you in.

"Erm, its me, Beca!" I answered, confused by his weird behaviour. The door clicked unlocked and I opened it. Benji was sat on his bed, still in yesterday's clothes. Very unlike him.

"Ben, what's wrong? And don't even think about lying to me because it won't get you anywhere" I was being firm because I was genuinely worried about him. I sat in his desk chair, after pushing some magic clocks onto the floor first.

"You're right, there is something wrong Beca but… I can't tell you! I'm sorry but I just can't tell you." He sighed, obviously annoyed that he was unable to speak about whatever it was that was bothering him. I felt defeated and annoyed. What could be so bad he couldn't tell me? Deciding to leave it, I got up, kissed his head softly and left. I would get Jesse to talk to him instead, maybe he would get through.

The police were here for hours. They asked about the text, took my phone, took the box, fingerprinted everyone in the house, including the Bella's since they had turned up at various times during the morning. The doors and windows were fingerprinted and checked. They found some hairpins and other breaking in equipment outside in one of the bushes. That's obviously how he got in. Once they left I was worn out, scared and just wanted to sleep.

"Jesse, can we head to your room and watch a movie?" I asked as I sat on his lap in the chair. He laughed at me. "Beca Mitchell wanting to watch a movie? Whatever is wrong in the world?" He laughed. I got off his lap and took the handles of his chair.

"I'm just worried, and worn out…and worried about Benji" I confessed to him as I wheeled our way down the corridor.

"Why are you worried about Ben?"

"He's just not himself, he wasn't there this morning when I screamed, or when the box was found or even at breakfast. He only appeared to give the police his fingerprint then went back to his room. He also told me something was wrong but that he couldn't talk to me about it, I was thinking maybe you could try?" I suggested as I helped him onto his bed.

"Yeah okay, I'll try tomorrow! Now pick the film and put it on, then hurry up and get your ass in this bed!" he said. I laughed as he ordered me about. I shoved The Breakfast Club on and settled into bed. I was asleep almost instantly.

***hope you all enjoyed this one! Turned out so much better than I thought I would! Benji's confession will be coming out in the next chapter – wonder what it could be ;) unfortunately it's not quite as exciting as some of you may think! Hopefully the next few chapters won't be mostly Beca POV as this was ALL Beca POV. Review!***


	19. Chapter 17

***well here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. This is where you find out what's going on with Benji, a lot of you think he's in love with Jesse or Beca, now you get to find out ;)***

_Benji POV_

I knew why Jesse asked me to come play video games with him. It was hard to resist my best friend especially when he was in the state he was. Beca had asked him to talk to me, find out what was wrong with me. I was ready to tell him. I was upset, even angry at him. I felt betrayed. He used to come running to me with everything, now we barely spoke. I sat next to him, letting him win at the racing game that I normally enjoyed so much. Once he'd won for the billionth time he put the controller down and turned to face me.

"Benji, you need to talk to me, Beca is worried sick about you and she isn't going to let it drop until you spill. So go on, get whatever is on your chest off." He said, he sounded serious, even concerned.

"You wanna know what's wrong Jess? Well here it is, that girl is special. She is one in a million. I'd do anything for her, I'd do anything for you. You guys are the only family I really have now. You and me, I thought we were brothers. Brothers tell each other stuff, like proposing." Standing up I paced around. "with that sort of thing, I expected you to come to me first, especially since I'd been there for Beca so much while you were out. She deserves something better than what your offering. It hurt that you didn't come to me first, considering how close we were meant to be." I was trying to focus all my anger on the fact that he hadn't told me, his best friend, first about the proposal. It was part of the reason, I wasn't lying. But the other part, somewhere along the line I'd fallen for Beca, no I didn't love her as such. But I cared so deeply about her that if things carried on, soon enough I would. I hoped he hadn't picked up on it.

"Do you have feelings for Beca?" he questioned. Fuck. He'd understood.

"Yeah maybe I do. But only because I'm the one she runs to when you fuck up, I'm the shoulder to cry on when you're not around." I screamed back at him. I was sure that if he could he would be on his feet ready to floor me. I was secretly glad he was in a wheelchair right now.

"You son of a bitch Benji. You're meant to be my best friend. You stand there and preach about how we're like brothers, annoyed that I didn't tell you first, yet you've fallen for my girl? Real smooth Ben, real fucking smooth." He was pissed, proper and utterly pissed.

_Jesse POV_

I wanted to punch him. In fact I wanted to kill him. How dare he fall for my girl, MY Beca. I trusted him around her, now I didn't want him anywhere near her.

"She encouraged it!" he retaliated back. What was he saying? I knew Beca, she was faithful, that I didn't doubt.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, she encouraged it. All the cuddling while you were unconscious. Falling asleep in my arms most nights when you were in hospital, the amount she cares for me, the kisses on my head. She encouraged it, if she'd just stayed away it would never have got this far!" he explained.

"She was upset! You were her friend, comforting her. What else was she supposed to do? Beca is a caring person, of course she'd care about a friend like you!" I wanted to punch him. If only I could reach. I leaned up and with my good arm I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. I was a lot stronger than him and easily threw him to the floor, even if I was in a chair. As he tried to get up I kicked him with my good leg, then again and again. Suddenly my chair was being pulled back and Benji was left lying on the floor, coughing and spluttering.

"Jesse, what the fuck are you doing?" Uni asked as the others helped Benji to his feet.

"What am I doing? He's the one going after Beca. First Joey, then Luke now him." I spat. I was fuming.

"Benji is it true?" I heard her voice, it was shaky. Even if I couldn't see her right now, I could picture the look on he face, her eyes would be filling up and shock would be plastered on her face. I glanced back at Benji who was sitting on the sofa. He said nothing but just nodded. I wondered what Beca would do now. I heard a little sob come from her, then I heard her footsteps getting louder. Expecting her to come to me, my heart broke a little when she went straight to Benji.

"Benji, listen I know its hard, but you have to understand that we were never going to happen. I'm sorry if it was me that made you think this, but I love Jesse, with all my heart. I don't want to lose you as a friend, you mean to much to me." She explained. My heart could beat normally again, for a split second I thought she was going to leave me for him. She stood up and walked over to me. Grabbing my hand she squeezed it reassuringly before taking the handles of my chair and wheeling me away. I'd won the girl, but overall I felt lost. I'd just lost the best friend I'd ever had. Truth was, I felt pain and loss, not hate and anger than I should be feeling. Sure it was there aswell, but it was being taken over by sadness now. I could only hope things would work out in time. Hope.

***well here it is guys! i thought i should get it up tonight since im out tomorrow night and might not get a chance to write or upload tomorrow! please tell me what you think, its not exactly what you guys thought but pretty close. if im honest i didnt know what was on Benji's mind till i read your reviews ;) i hadnt thought of an idea when i wrote in the last 2 chapters. please review and let me know what you think!***


	20. Chapter 18

***sorry I didn't update yesterday! Was busy with work then had a wedding to go to! Anyways here is the next update, didn't get many reviews for the last chapter though? Kinda upsetting considering how much people wanted to know! I know it wasn't as exciting as you all thought but I didn't want yet ANOTHER person in love with Beca, that's why I added in the other factors of Benji's outburst and feelings! Please let me know what you think, I don't mind if you didn't like, I just want to know what people think – helps me improve other stories and chapters! Thanks guys!***

*regionals*

_Jesse POV_

As I sat in the kitchen in my Trebles outfit I thought about how well things had been this week. I'd had both my casts taken off, gone on another date with Beca and gone to look at cars since mine had been written off. I had no intentions of getting back in the driving seat for a while but Beca had convinced me to go and look at cars since eventually I would need a new one. I didn't really see any that I liked but it was a good day out, Beca got to test drive some really nice cars which obviously made her day. Today was the day of regionals, me and the boys had an awesome set prepared, they all had good choreography, but since I'd had so much time out, I kinda just stood there and sang for most of it! The tension between me and Benji was still there, I'd barely spoke two words to him since his confession, we avoided each other as much as possible but the house was full of tension. One thing I'd made sure of was that our problem didn't interfere with our performances. Today would be the real test as to whether we could act as well as we could sing and dance, if there was tension on the stage then the judges would pick up on it and mark us down. Tonight the real acting began.

_Benji POV_

I stood a little way from the rest of the Trebles. I didn't feel part of them anymore, not since mine and Jesse's fall out. I felt like they all judged me, all looked down on me. Which in fact they should, it goes against every rule that you don't fall for your best mates girl. I'd done that. I'd fallen for her. I don't really know how it happened, but I think spending so much time with her at the hospital and comforting her sparked it off. I had kept my distance from her, I stayed out of the house whenever she was there, I never spoke to her. I think I'd upset her aswell, I think she felt betrayed too. Tonight I'd have to act as if everything was okay. It would be hard, but I needed to pull it off.

_Jesse POV_

There were a few minutes before we were due on stage. I was stood going through the set in my head, making sure I knew it inside out when hands slapped closed over my eyes. The laugh gave it away though, it was Beca.

"Hey there million dollar baby, hope you're not trying to sabotage my performance?" I teased as I removed her hands from my eyes and turned out to face her.

"No of course not!" she exclaimed, a faked hurt expression spread across her face. I laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. I loved kissing her it sent chills down my spine. She pulled back earlier than I wanted her to. My face obviously showed my disappointment because she stoked my cheek as she spoke.

"I'm sorry babe, but you know our rules, I'm not meant to see you on competition days!" she told me softly. I nodded. Of course I understood, it was our rules as well but it didn't stop the fact that I was upset that our kiss had to be cut short.

"I'll see you at the party after, okay?" she asked me still stroking my cheek.

"Okay baby, I love you, good luck!" I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too, good luck!" she called as she jogged off towards the Bella's. Turning back to the boys I regained my focus. We had to smash this to get into the finals. If we didn't get to the finals we'd have to think of a new way to propose to Beca.

Finally it was our turn on stage. We started off with Airplanes by B.o.B going into Give You Hell by All American Rejects then finally finished off with Mr Brightside by the Killers. It went so well the crowd were going crazy, I could feel every girl stripping me with their eyes. I loved that feeling, but as much as I enjoyed the female attention I'd never be unfaithful to Beca. We left the stage as the commentators announced the Barden Bella's. I quickly found a good spot to watch from as they started their first song, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, it was mixed with a bit of She's so Lovely by Scouting For Girls before quickly going into Written in The Stars by Tinie Tempah. It was a fantastic mix, I was so proud of Beca for the work she had done. As the girls came off stage, smiles plastered across their faces I knew we had serious competition.

Beca and I stayed away from each other till the results were called. "In second place, qualifying for the ICCA Finals at the Lincoln centre… THE BARDEN BELLA'S" the crowd went crazy, as did me and the boys. I was so happy for them, now all we had to do was get first place.

"and finally the winners of the Regional competition… THE TREBLEMAKERS!" I couldn't contain my excitement as we ran up on stage to collect our trophy. The girls in the front row were screaming at us, holding out their hands begging for us. We'd won, now we just had the finals to prepare for, but that could wait until after the party tonight.

Eventually I found Beca backstage. I wrapped her up and spun her around. I kissed her passionately. I'd missed seeing her today. Even if it had only been one day. She seemed a little off. I put her back down on the floor. She looked into my eyes, her own were full of a pleading, begging look. I knew she was about to ask me something.

"What is it?" I said to her, knowing she wasn't sure about what she was about to ask of me. I was slightly worried.

"Please, for me, try and speak to Benji tonight…for me," she asked it quietly. I started to shake my head but then her eyes met mine again. I knew I had to do this. Eventually me and him would have to sort things out, plus it was clearly upsetting Beca that we weren't talking.

"Okay Bec, I'll talk to him. But I will not promise anything." I agreed. As much as I hated to admit it, this girl had me wrapped round her little finger. I glanced over at Benji as he stood talking to Harry, he caught me looking and smiled weakly at me. Tonight we would have this out, once and for all, I wasn't sure how it wound end but it needed to be done.

***well I hope you guys enjoy this. The next one will be another Jesse and Benji chapter. You guys seem to be not enjoying this story anymore, you don't seem to be reviewing much anymore! I'm running out of some ideas to keep writing so might take a break from this and start writing my other stories. I've got a vampire diaries one planned and also another 2 that are not going to be one fanfiction. I'm going to create a blog or something where I can post them. Please review and let me know what you think and if you'd be interested**** in reading more of my work. Cheers guys!* **


	21. Chapter 19

***well I've already half written the next chapter, if im honest I forgot I had to write this one! It wont be long I just want to write the short bit with Benji and Jesse at the after party so here it is enjoy!***

_Benji POV_

I was sat in the corner on my own, everyone was majorly pissed at me for what had happened with me and Jesse. I couldn't help it though, you don't chose who you fall for, it was just bad luck that it had been my best mates girl. I put my beer down when I noticed Jesse walking towards me. Fuck. What should I do? Do I walk away? Do I stand up and fight him? Too scared to anything I just slump into the chair further.

"Here," he says handing me another beer. Confused by his gesture of kindness I gingerly take it. He sits on the stool next to me.

"I want to talk to you, about what happened. You need to get over your feelings for Beca because I can't have you around her if you still feel for her" he warned. I was annoyed. The beer probably gave me liquid confidence but I was angry.

"I can't just get over her. She means something to me; I care about her a lot! I didn't choose to fall for her, It's not my fault she's amazing and stunning and special?!" I retorted back to him. Fuck him.

"Benji I'm not trying to argue, you're one of my best friends, I'd never do this to you and your girl. I'm hurt that you are doing this to me!"

"Well sorry but we aren't all Mr fucking perfect now are we?!" I shouted. There was a crowd of guests gathering around and I felt on top of the world. Defiantly had too much beer to drink.

"Benji be quiet you're causing a scene where its not needed nor is it wanted!" he warned grabbing my arm. Before I knew what I was doing I swung for him, but since I was so drunk, I missed and he caught my hand in his.

"Listen. Get the fuck over her, go sleep with as many girls as you need to do it. I don't care how but I'm warning you, pull another stunt like this," he squeezed my hand as he spoke, "and you'll be out of the Trebles for good." He threw my hand away, causing me to stumble backwards into the arms of some of the guys. I shrugged their hands off me and walked away. He was a dick, but then again so was I.

_Jesse POV_

I felt bad about what had just happened between me and Benji, but it needed to be done. He couldn't carry on being around Beca if he wanted her. I couldn't trust him anymore and it pained me because he had been like a brother to me. In some ways I missed him. I pushed all those feelings aside and I picked up another beer and downed it. Tonight wasn't the night to dwell on things, it was a night to party. Over time he'd get over it and then maybe we'd be able to go back to how we used to be. But until then he would have to keep his distance or he would be out of here in a flash. I looked around for my girl, she was stood talking to some jocks, I could tell by her face that they were hitting on her. I laughed and headed over. I said nothing, just put my arm around her and glared at the guys. It was a dangerous move because they were huge compared to me but hey I didn't give a shit. Why does everyone want to be with my girl? Why does she have to be so stunning and amazing? I was lucky to have and I was proud to call her mine.

***here's the short chapter about what happened at the party. The next chapter will be up very soon as its already half written! I hope this is okay for you guys, there wasn't much to write to be honest so here is what I came up with! Review! Very dramatic chapter next!****


	22. Chapter 20

***well here is the drama you guys wanted, Joey and Luke reappear with an unexpected twist on things ;) enjoy!***

_Beca POV_

I was packing for spring break which was in a couple of days. I would be spending it with Jesse at his family home in New York. Regionals were 2 and a half weeks ago now but we were all still buzzing from the fact that we were in the Finals. The only thing that had put a downer on my mood slightly was the fact that I'd got a letter from the court telling me that Luke's trial wouldn't be till August, it was currently March. He would be allowed to roam free till then, as long as he doesn't go against his bail rules which mean he has to stay away from me in all manners. I felt safe though, he wasn't stupid enough to come near me before the trial otherwise he would have to spend the next 5 months in jail waiting for his trial.

Carefully folding my clothes and putting them into the suitcase I laughed to myself, normally I just threw them in and didn't care but this time I wanted to make a good impression on his parents, I'd never met them before, and even though he assures me they will love me I wasn't entirely convinced. He has quite a big family, two twin brothers and a younger sister. I was terrified about meeting them; siblings are normally more judgemental than the parents. I was thinking about what I could say to them when I first meet them, when I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud banging on the door. It was quite late so I thought it might be one of the girls or Jesse. I open the door, nobody's there. I step out to look down the corridor when suddenly everything is black.

_Jesse POV_

I just finished packing for Spring Break, I was looking forward to taking Beca home to meet the family, I was sure she would love Amber my younger sister and my two younger twin brothers Glen and James. They would love her too, especially Amber, they were both into music and mixing, plus they both had amazing voices. I check the time, 11:20pm I decided that it's not too late to call Beca as she wouldn't be asleep yet. I ring her phone, no answer. Weird, she defiantly wouldn't be asleep this early. I call again a couple more times, still no answer. I grab my jacket and head over to see her, something has to be wrong. I get to her dorm in a matter of minutes, I'm quite fast if I try. I run up the stairs to her corridor and then along to her room. I stop dead in my tracks, her door is open. She never leaves her door open, even if she is inside.

"Beca?" I call nervously. There's no answer, I step inside, Beca is defiantly not here. Where the hell is she? I turn around and just outside the door I see a wooden bat and some blood. Shit. Someone had taken Beca. Why? Who? I was in such a panic I could barely speak when I rang Donald. I doubt he understood what I had told him but within a couple of minutes he was next to me, understanding what was wrong. He called the police as someone else stepped into the room, I looked up. It was Benji. We'd talked about things at the after party, but they were still bad between us. He hadn't lost his feelings for Beca and it angered me but right now I couldn't think about that. In a way I was glad he was here. I sat on the floor with my head in my hands, tears were filling my eyes. I never cried, it wasn't the type of person to cry but right now I couldn't think of anything else to do. As I started to sob, I felt an arm round my shoulders, it was Benji. I didn't try and push him off I just leant into him and cried. A few minutes later the police arrived. They questions each of us then inspected the room. It was confirmed that the person who took Beca had enticed her out by knocking on her door then hitting her with the bat. I was horrified by who could do this. When asked who might have something against Beca I couldn't think of anyone. Then Benji spoke up, "Luke might have something to do with it?"

I then had to explain everything about Luke again which made me feel even worse. If he had done this then I was going to hunt him down and kill him. Nobody could hurt my Beca and get away with it. Nobody.

***another shot chapter, next one will be longer and better as it will be all Beca POV as she is held captive by whoever took her! Reviews! Thanks guys!***


	23. Chapter 21

***here is the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! The reviews after the last chapter were so incredible. I can't explain how thankful I am for what you guys have been saying it makes me feel so good about writing! ***

_Beca POV_

The light hurt my eyes and I struggled to open them. I didn't know where I was or what had happened, but I knew that my head hurt a lot. I tried to move my hands to my head, but I couldn't. As I wriggled my hands more I realized they were tied together. As my eyes started to focus more on my surrounding's things started to come back to me. The knocking on my door, then being hit with something and finally very vaguely I remembered being shoved in the trunk of a car. Now I was sat on a hard wooden chair, tied up in a dark room. I moved about even more, trying to loosen the ropes but it didn't work. Bowing my head down I let tears fall. Who would do this to me? Why would someone do this to me? Slowly my eyes started to close again and I drifted back into a sorry state of unconsciousness.

The slamming of a door woke me this time. Forcing my eyes open I saw a blurry figure standing before me. I tried to focus my eyes to see who it was but I didn't have to try for much longer. The person before me spoke. "Try and keep her awake this time." He ordered. I knew that voice. It was Luke. Who was he talking to though? There was a muffled reply before someone slapping my cheeks trying to wake me up even more. With each slap I woke just a little bit more when everything around me became clear. In front of my face was the brown shaggy hair of the ex-treble Joey, stood back behind him was the monster that tried to rape me.

"Whe-where am I?" I stuttered, my throat was dry which made my voice sound croaky. I could see the smirk appear on Luke's face. What was he doing to me?

"You're somewhere where nobody will hear you scream, so don't even try." Luke smirked as he spoke.

"Jesse will find me you know! Then you'll be sent away for good!" I said to him. I don't really know where I got that courage or energy from but I soon regretted it. He slapped me hard across my cheek with the back of his hand. It stung and I was sure it had cut me.

"Jesse won't find you. Well not alive anyway." He spat back at me, he turned to Joey, "If she talks, beat her. Don't take any of her shit but try and keep her as quiet as possible, her voice annoys me." With that he left the room.

I was glad he had left, I had a better chance at getting around Joey, he had a soft spot for me. "Joey ple-" but before I could finish he hit me again. Apparently he was good at following orders. He sat on a chair opposite me for a while before getting up and leaving. He never spoke a word to me the whole time. I was glad though I didn't want to hear a single thing he said. Now that I was alone I tried to wiggle my hands around a bit more. The ropes were getting looser but I still couldn't get my hands out. My stomach grumbled, I wondered how long I had been in there. I didn't have any sense of time because I was unsure how long I'd been asleep. I was hungry and thirsty and my insides ached from the pain. I licked my lips to try and wet them but my mouth was too dry to do much. Without much else to do I closed my eyes, at least when I was asleep the pain would fade a bit.

*two days later*

I guessed I had been in here at least a few days. The pain from the hunger and thirst was a dull constant throb now; my entire body was numb which wasn't a bad thing as it meant I could barely feel the pain of the regular beatings I had been receiving from them. Joey had still not spoken a word to me. All I wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Jesse. I was sure he would be worried sick, everyone would be. I was past being scared now, I had come to terms with the fact that soon I would be nothing more than a cold lifeless body. I would end up being dumped somewhere and then I would be found in a couple of weeks too decomposed to identify. That was what was laid out for me, and with no way of escaping or getting help I couldn't change it. Every time I Luke paid a visit I would beg him to let me go, but it got me nowhere except a beating. I slept most of the day, I had no energy to do anything else, I could barely speak now so I didn't even bother trying unless it was to beg for my life and even that was barely audible now.

When I woke up this time, Luke and Joey were sat side by side talking quietly about something. I had a feeling that today was different. In my head I told myself that today was my final day. In some ways I wanted to die, this torture was horrible and if I ever got out then I would be broken. I looked around the room on the table in the corner I saw something silver and shiny. I knew instantly what it was. I was terrified and tears started to fall down my cheeks. Luke stood up and walked over to the table and picked up the knife. My heart began to pound my I was too tired to do anything other than cry.

"Well I've had my fun with you now, I think it's time we let your beloved Jesse find you." He stroked my cheek with the knife, I could feel the cold metal slitting my skin. I felt the pain but it was numb, it was a feeling I couldn't explain. He ran the knife over my arms and legs then eventually my stomach, each time he gently cut into my skin. I could see the blood running down my limbs but unable to do anything I just sat there without speaking. He touched my inner thigh and without meaning to my leg jolted forward and kicked him. It wasn't hard but he took it badly. He hit me in the side of the head with the other end of the knife, then he done it again. Everything was spinning and I could feel myself falling back into darkness. Then suddenly the door burst open, I head many footsteps and shouting yet I couldn't make out what was being said. Suddenly someone was crouched down in front of me, "Beca, Beca Mitchell stay awake we're here to help!" it was obviously a paramedic but I couldn't respond. I wanted to stay awake but all too soon my mind switched off and all I could see was darkness.


	24. Chapter 22

***wow I really am updating quickly! Four chapters in one day I must be one roll! Please guys let me know what you think about it so far – are you enjoying the drama and the cliffhangers? In my opinion cliffhangers are the best they keep it exciting!***

*this is written at the same time as the last bit of the last chapter if that makes sense?*

_Jesse POV_

It had been two days since Beca had gone missing. The police were sure it was Luke who had taken her, I was sure it was him aswell. I had never cried so much in my life. The Bella's were a mess and the Trebles were trying their hardest to keep it together and to comfort me and the girls. Donald was at Lily's side every second of everyday, Benji had been spending a lot of time with Ashley aswell as me. The girls were practically living at the Trebles house but I was staying in Beca's room. I was unsure if I was ever going to be seeing her again so I wanted to remember every little thing about her and her room. Her parents were keeping me informed as the police wouldn't tell me anything since we weren't related. Although they never said so, the police had been giving the impression that we should prepare ourselves for the worst; most missing people were known to have been killed within the first 24hours. It was horrible to think of my Beca dead, I tried not to think about it but every night I would dream of her, of finding her body.

As always I was sat in her room, it must've been around 10:15pm when my phone rang. I froze as I saw the name, it was Beca's dad. My mind jumped to the worst and I was hesitant as I answered.

"Hello?" I was nervous.

"Jesse, its Beca! They've found her…alive…they're taking her to the hospital! Meet us there!" he hung up before I got a chance to reply. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car on my way out I called Benji and told him. I got in my car and drove faster than I ever had before. I was at the hospital in less than 10 minutes; I ran through the doors and looked around. I saw Beca's dad stood next to a policeman. He looked happy. It must be good. He ushered me to sit down.

"She's alive and stable but she is still in a bad way. She was starved of food and water, her organs were about to shut down. She has 2 broken ribs and was beaten many times, but she's alive Jesse!" he sounded happy, I was happy. It felt nice to feel happy for the first time in 2 days.

"Can we go and see her?" I asked hurriedly. I needed to see her for myself. He nodded and led the way.

"I'll let you go in alone, I've already been into see her." He told me. I took a deep breath and nodded. I opened the door. Laid on the white hospital bed sheets, hooked up to drips and machines was my beautiful Beca. She looked so different, her face was bruised, her arms were bruised and cut. All that didn't matter though, she was alive. She would recover, even if it would take time she would recover. I sat on the chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"Beca, it's so good to see you! I have never been so scared in my whole entire life! I thought I'd lost you for good. I love you Beca, I really honestly love you." I was pouring my heart out to her and she wasn't even awake. I bent my head down and rested on her bed rails. I was still holding her hand when I felt her squeeze mine. My head shot up. Her eyes were fluttering and her mouth was twitching. I ran to the door and called the nurse. A doctor and a nurse came in and examined her, they played with a few machines they were about to leave the room when the doctor turned to me. "when she wakes up fully, probably very soon, press the buzzer, if you tell her what happened tell he gently or it could overwhelm her. I'll go and fetch her parents." I nodded to him as he left then focused my attention back to Beca. I kept talking to her, I was telling her about a new movie coming out when I heard that beautiful voice. "Jesse?" she spoke so quietly I could barely hear her. Her dad opened the door quietly and smiled at us. Shelia was on one side of him and Julie, Beca's mum was on his other side. I smiled at them briefly and turned back to Beca again. I pressed the buzzer to alert the doctor.

"Yeah it's me baby, I'm here."

"Can I have some water?" her eyes were still closed but she was speaking now. I looked to the doctor who nodded. I picked up a glass of water and a straw and put it on her lips. She sucked gently and I pulled it away, she could only have little sips for now. I watched her face as she forced her eyes open, she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the lights. She looked straight at me and smiled weakly. I smiled back at her, tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you Beca," I told her, holding back tears.

"I love you too Jesse," she croaked. I let a single tear fall as I smiled at her, I had never been so happy to hear those words.

***here is another chapter, probably the last one for today! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story line, let me know what you think guys! Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully!***


	25. Chapter 23

***omg guys your reviews have boomed after the last few chapters! Will try and keep them happier for a couple of chapters now! Please enjoy and keep reviewing! The Benji POV was a bit I forgot to put in the last chapter so quickly added it in here. * **

_Benji POV_

Once I'd got the call from Jesse to say that she'd been found I told Donald to tell everyone then I left. I had to see her. Jesse probably wouldn't like be being there but I needed to be. I got to the hospital and saw Jesse and Beca's parents leaving the waiting room, I followed them. I stood at the window and watched as Jesse went in alone. Her dad obviously didn't recognise me as he walked straight past me. I wanted to go in but I held myself back, it wouldn't be fair on Beca and Jesse. I smiled as I turned to leave. She was okay, that's all that mattered. My feelings would have to stop.

_Jesse POV_

Beca had been awake for a couple of hours, she hadn't yet asked about what happened to her, I wasn't sure if she'd remember who took her or what happened to her. We'd sat there talking about anything else we could think of, Bella's, Trebles, parents, school work. Eventually we ran out of topics to pass the time, this was when I knew it would be time to talk.

"Jesse, what happened to me?" She asked it so quietly and nervously like she didn't really want the answer.

"Luke and Joey kidnapped you. They held you captive for 2 days and beat you. The police got there just in time, they are sure he was about to kill you." I explained gently, holding her hand the whole time.

"How did the police know where to find me?" she sounded confused, she obviously thought she'd been in some abandoned building miles away.

"Well they looked into Luke and found out he owned 3 apartments around the city, they just busted every single one till they found you. He wasn't particularly clever when it came to hiding you." She laughed at this. I was glad she found humour in the situation.

"Why did they take me?"

I sighed. "We don't know yet babe, they're questioning them both as we speak." I wanted to know the answer to that aswell. She squeezed my hand, sensing my frustration. With her other hand she tilted my head up, she leant in a kiss me. It wasn't a deep kiss but it was passionate and full of emotion. I hadn't kissed her since the day she'd gone missing. We were interrupted by the deep cough of a police officer.

"We're very sorry to have to do this but we need to ask you some questions about what has happened." He looked genuinely sorry. Beca looked at me, fear in her eyes, It killed me to see her like this.

"Don't worry I'll be here every step of the way," I promised kissing her hand gently. She took a deep breath and nodded. The officer took a seat in the chair on the other side of the bed and got out a voice recorder and a statement sheet. This would be difficult to hear but I needed to be strong, for her.

_Beca POV_

"Thank you officer, sorry I couldn't remember more!" I said as he left the room. He'd be questioning me and taking my statement for the last 2 hours. I didn't remember much, only small snippets of various events but he said it was enough as long as I could identify Joey and Luke. I was glad that they would be put away, Luke for a fair few years and Joey probably only a couple of years but it was enough to make me feel safe. I turned back to Jesse who had a fake smile on his face, I could tell by his eyes that he was angry and upset at what I'd just described.

"Hey Jesse, I'm safe now, you don't need to be worried or scared. I've got you with me now, I don't need anything else but you," I told him, I wanted him to be happy.

"I should've been with you, I could've stopped this!" he spat turning away from me and standing up.

"No Jesse you probably would've been taken or killed as well. If you had been with me then nobody would've noticed me missing until the morning," I hated seeing him beat himself up. There was nothing he could've done to prevent this but I didn't know how I could get him to believe it. I reached out my hand, asking him to hold it. When he took my hand I pulled him back down into his chair. I smiled at him with pleading eyes, I didn't have to speak for him to know what I was asking him to do. He knew I wanted him to stop hating himself for what happened. It wasn't his fault, it was Luke and Joey for being fucked up in the head.

"When can I come home? I want to cuddle in bed with you and watch crappy movies!" I pouted as I spoke. Jesse just laughed at me.

"I'll go and find out!" he laughed as he got up, he kissed me on the forehead before leaving to go and find my doctor. Suddenly I was scared. I was alone. I hadn't been alone since I'd woken up. I started sweating and my breathing became short and I was struggling to get air. Everything around me started to go blurry and started spinning. One of the machines I was hooked up to started bleeping. Within seconds 2 nurses and a doctor came running into my room followed closely by Jesse. What was happening to me? They laid my bed down flat and put an air mash on me. Slowly my vision came back to normal and my breathing returned to normal. As I sat up again I started to cry.

"What was wrong? What just happened?!" I cried, I was scared and confused.

"You had a panic attack, its normal after a traumatic experience," the doctor explained as he checked my pulse. "Everything seems to be normal now, but I do advise that you go to counselling to try and help your mind get rid of the bad memories. Here is a good trauma counsellor, give her a call and arrange an appointment. You will be discharged around lunch time."

I watched as him and the nurses left. I looked at the card, I hated to admit it but I needed to speak to someone, I needed help. I was struggling and I was broken. I checked the time, 10:30am. I'd been found approximately 12 hours ago it was time for me to go home. I needed to get back to normal, if I could that was. I couldn't be left alone without having a panic attack, how would I manage going to classes? Or rehearsals? It would take time but eventually with this counsellors help I would get there. Finals were 2 months away, that would be enough time right? I hoped so.

"Hey Bec, you still coming to mine for Spring Break?" Jesse brought me back to reality with his question.

"Yeah sure, let me just make sure it's still okay with Dad and Shelia, and of course my mum," I replied. "She likes you, she says your one of the good ones!" it was true, when mum had come to see me earlier before she headed home she'd told me. It made me feel good that she actually liked one of my boyfriends, normally she hated them.

"Well that's good then, I like her, she seems to really care about you!" he smiled back.

After a quick conversation with Dad and Shelia it was confirmed that I would still be spending Spring Break with Jesse and his family. I was looking forward to it, but I was nervous as hell. I knew there was the risk of having another panic attack at any time, I was sure that he had told his family about what had happened. I was worried that they would think I was a unstable freak if I broke down or had an attack in front of them. I could feel myself start to struggle for breath again. I tapped Jesse, unable to speak. Great yet another panic attack. Nurses came rushing in and gave me the oxygen mask again. I felt stupid for this, I just wanted to go home. Only another hour to go. I would be counting down every minute till I was out of here.


	26. Chapter 24

***trying to update quickly again as I'm really enjoying writing this at the moment! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! Means a lot to me guys!***

_Beca POV_

I came out of hospital yesterday and now we were on our way to Jesse's family home in New York. I was sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. I was trying to stay calm so I didn't bring on another attack. I had two in the hospital yesterday and another one this morning. Jesse had been told how to deal with me when I had them. It made me feel like a baby when he had to lay me down and breath with me to calm me down, but there was nothing I could do about it. I'd booked an appointment with the counsellor for a weeks' time once we were back on campus. I turned the radio up just as Bon Jovi Living on a Prayer started playing. Jesse started to sing too it quietly, then he got louder and louder till he was practically screaming the chorus. I just laughed but before I knew it I was singing along with him. We must've sung about 30 songs by the time we pulled up outside his house. It had been a good distraction and had put any butterflies to rest for a couple of hours. However now that he was unloading the bags from the car they were waking up again. I could feel them fluttering about inside me, making me feel sick and dizzy. This must've shown on my face as Jesse was suddenly wrapping his arms around me in a reassuring hug. It settled them a little bit but he was trying which is all that mattered. He picked up the bags and we walked to the front door. It felt weird being here, he was about to open the door when it was opened from the other side. A medium height, skinny brown hair lady stood before us.

"JESSE darling, its soo good to have you home!" she squealed, embracing him in a big hug. I felt awkward right now. "Oh and you must be Beca! I'm so glad you could make it after what happened!" She hugged me but I stiffened up and started to panic. Within seconds I could feel an attack coming on. Jesse obviously sensed it as he pried his mum off me and held me close to him. It calmed me down just in time before the attack came. She looked upset even though she was smiling. I smiled weakly at her, trying to say sorry.

"Come on in then guys, leave you bags in the hall, the boys will take them up later, come meet the family!" she had cheered up within seconds, I was thankful because I felt bad about the hug. We followed her into the family room, I stayed close to Jesse holding his hand the whole time. Two younger boys about 15 jumped up and ran to Jesse, giving him a playful punch on each arm.

"Good to see you bro!" one of them said, they looked nearly identical so I guessed they were the twins.

"Beca, these are my brothers Glen and James." He introduced. Glen took my hand a kissed it, flashing me a flirtatious smile. Jesse smacked the back of his head, "oi back off she's mine!"

I laughed. They seemed nice enough, Glen had slightly lighter hair and was a bit taller than James. James just smiled and waved at me. Clearly not as cocky as his brother.

A girl only about 16 walked over to Jesse and hugged him. I was guessing it was his sister, but I couldn't remember her name.

"Amber, this is Beca. Beca this is my sister Amber" Jesse smiled at us, he was clearly nervous about something. Amber politely smiled and shook my hand. I got the feeling she didn't like me much. I tried not to let it bother me, younger sisters were always like this.

"Oh and this is my dad!" Jesse added as an older, stockier version of Jesse walked over to us.

"Hello, call me Harry, and you've already met Sarah my wife!" he hugged me, I stiffened again but he let go quickly before I started to panic. I smiled and said hello to everyone. I was nervous as hell.

"Boys, will you take Jesse and Beca's bags up to his room please?" Sarah asked as she came back into the room carrying some glasses and a bottle of wine. The boys ran off to take our bags up while everyone else headed to the couches, I wasn't sure what to do so I followed Jesse, hanging back a little bit unsure of where to go. Jesse sat down and pulled me down next to him. I sat down but didn't feel comfortable. I held Jesse's hand tightly; he obviously sensed my nerves and squeezed it tightly.

Everyone was talking and sharing recent stories except me. I sat there listening but not really being there, things were flashing through my mind, things I didn't want to think about. Glen asked me a question and brought me back to the room.

"Erm what was that? Sorry I zoned out," I laughed nervously.

"It's okay, I said how are you finding it dating my big geeky brother," he asked again.

"It's alright; he is a massive nerd though!" I said sarcastically, trying to get into the happy swing of the family banter.

"Yeah but you love me so it's okay!" Jesse smiled back at me, clearly happy at the fact I was joining in a bit more. There was more banter thrown around the room, it was nice I was starting to relax. I didn't say too much, I just sat back and listened. I glanced over at Jesse, he looked so happy and so at home. I was glad that after the events of the last few months we could finally have some time to wind down and relax.

_Jesse POV_

Beca and I headed up to my room after spending the afternoon downstairs. I was eager to find out what she thought of my family. It was clear they adored her and accepted her I just hope she felt comfortable. I opened the door to my room and smiled. It was full of movie posters, DVD's and I still had my Star Wards bed sheets.

"Wow." Is all Beca could say. She gazed around my room taking in all the posters. "you really are a nerd" she laughed as she turned back face me.

"Yeah but it's okay because I'm your nerd!" I laughed back as I pulled her in for a kiss. Before I knew what was happening, the kiss got more heated and more passionate. She tugged my top over my head, barely breaking the kiss to do so. Her hands roamed over my chest, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled away from the kiss and pulled her vest top off. I brushed my hands across her bra causing her to moan just a little. We fell back onto my bed, I took my weight in my arms as I hovered over her, kissing down her neck and chest. I rolled her to one side and pulled the covers up over us then I began I undressing her more.

As we laid cuddled together a while later, I thought about how I loved the feeling of her naked body pressed against mine. It was only about 5:30pm and dinner would be soon, I just prayed that nobody had heard us, Mum and dad had been out shopping but Glen, James and Amber were still home. Fuck I'd never live it down if they heard us. I kissed her head and pulled her close to me, how I ever found someone as special and amazing as Beca I'd never know but I was sure glad I did.

***a slightly happier chapter, a bit of steamy romance was included aswell. Sorry that I've not been updating much these last two days but I found it difficult to write this chapter and keep it up to the standard that the last 4 chapters have been! I hate thinking that I'm disappointing my readers!***


	27. Chapter 25

***your reviews are really helping me keep this story going! I always worry about whether or not my chapters are good enough or are interesting enough for you guys but when you review my work it makes me believe in myself. I hope you're still enjoying the story! Happy reading!***

_Jesse POV_

I had heard mum and dad get home so I decided to go down and help bring the shopping in. I dressed quickly and told Beca to help herself to the shower if she wanted to. I left my room and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Glen and James were already helping put the bags of shopping away. Glen had a cheeky smirk on his face, I knew something was up, that was his mischief smile.

"Well you weren't lying when you said Beca had a good pair of lungs," he commented as he shoved some stuff in the fridge. Shit, we'd been heard. I said nothing and tried to act as if I hadn't heard him. We carried on putting the shopping away in an awkward silence with my two brothers. They could be such dicks at times, they each had a smug grin on their faces, obviously they had both heard us. Before I headed back up to Beca I walked past them and gave them both a smack on the back of the head.

"Anymore of you dickish comments and I'll take you both down," I whispered, I sounded serious but they both knew I was messing around. They laughed quietly as I left the room and went back to Beca. I opened the door I see Beca laying on my bed in her denim shorts and one of my tshirts. It was way too big for her, you could barely see her shorts. It was pretty cute though, and hot. She was sat with headphones on, laptop open and with her back to me. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped at my touch but soon relaxed when she noticed who it was. Putting her headphones on the bed she turned and smiled at me.

"Hey I missed you!" she said as she kissed me.

"I missed you too! Oh and you need to be quieter next time we're in bed," I smirked back at her. She said nothing but just blushed and giggled into the kiss. I sat on the bed reading a Movie review magazine while Beca finished her mix, this is what I loved about our relationship we could be happy just sitting there doing two completely different things and still enjoy being in each other company. We'd be sat there about half an hour when my mum shouted up that dinner was ready. Letting Beca know we headed downstairs and into the dining room. Mum had cooked a chicken stockpot, my favourite. We all sat down and as I looked around the table I realized this was the happiest I had been in a few weeks. I was sat with my family and my beautiful girlfriend enjoying a spring break in the glorious spring weather, what could be better?

_Beca POV_

The stockpot was amazing, I'd never tasted anything this good in my life. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was part of a family. Even when I was having dinner with my dad and Shelia I felt like a stranger at times. Jesse's family were so welcoming, well most of them were, Amber was still giving me the cold shoulder but I guessed that she would except me with some time. We had just finished dinner and were talking about plans for the forthcoming week when there was a knock at the door. Glen got up to go and answer it and we all continued to talk. A few minutes later he came back into the room with an older guy, about mine and Jesse's age following behind him.

"Oh my days, do my eyes deceive me! Good to see you bro!" Jesse greeted as he practically jumped out of his chair. They shared a quick man hug with a slap on the back as they pulled apart.

"Its good to see you Jess! Been lonely around here without my partner in crime," the other guy laughed. He was obviously friends with Jesse from when he was at school. I felt a bit awkward; everyone else said their hellos and waved at him. As his eyes reached me I felt myself blush.

"and who is this beautiful young lady, must be one of Ambers friends?" he asked, a tint of hopefulness in his voice.

Jesse shook his head and laughed, "nope sorry mate, she's mine. Beca this is Mason, Mason this is my wonderful girlfriend Beca."

"that's such a shame," he winked as he spoke, "nice to meet you Beca." We shook hands and I turned back to the table. I hated meeting new people, especially friends of Jesse's. I picked up my drink to try and calm my nerves. Jeez what was wrong with me?! I'd only met the guy 30 seconds ago and already I was nervous and shaking. Jesse seemed to sense something was wrong and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I loved that he was able to tell when I wasn't right and he didn't make a big deal over it, he just reassured me quietly.

"Well what brings you over here Mace?" Jesse asked, still stroking my shoulder.

"Well I heard you were back in town and there's a pool party tomorrow night at Sticky's house, I wanted to invite you and of course Beca" He looked at me as he said my name. It made me feel cold and Goosebumps covered my skin. I hated guys hitting on me, even more when Jesse was around, and defiantly even more if the guy was one of Jesse's friends. Jesse seemed to sense Mason's flirting and stepped between us, secretly telling him to back off.

"Yeah I'm up for it, haven't seen Sticky for ages! You up for it Bec?" he asked turning to me. I thought about it for a minute, I still had marks from the cuts that Luke had given me, I wasn't sure I wanted everyone to see them, but at the same time I didn't want to stop Jesse from going.

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me!" I smiled, trying to hide my insecurities.

"Cool! Looking forward to seeing you guys there! I gotta head off, only stopped by to invite you!" He told us, smiling happily. He and Jesse headed towards the front door. I looked around the table, in the short time that I'd been talking with Mason and Jesse, the table had been cleared. Now it was only me and Amber left at the table.

"Don't worry, he flirts with everything that breathes," she told me, clearly sensing the tension between me and Mason. I wasn't sure what to say back to her so I just smiled.

"You're going to need one hell of a bikini or swimsuit tomorrow night, it's one of the biggest parties in the social calendar. There's a pretty good shop in town that sells expensive looking ones for half the normal price." She continued to tell me.

"Sounds cool, maybe we could go shopping tomorrow afternoon? I need to get some new clothes anyways, you could show me around?" I asked her, I wanted to get on with her so I hoped she'd take me up on my offer.

"Yeah sounds good to me, I need a new swimsuit for tomorrow aswell!" she smiled at me. Finally I was getting through to her. As Jesse came back into the room I was all smiles.

"Me and Beca are going shopping for new bikinis tomorrow," Amber beamed at Jesse. She looked excited for our shopping trip.

"Ah good good! Nice to see you girls getting on," he laughed. I held his hand, I hadn't been this happy in a while, I loved feeling like I was part of a the family. As Jesse and I headed to the family room to watch some evening TV with everyone else, my stomach done somersaults, they weren't nerves this time, they were out of happiness, once in my life I felt like I belonged.

***heres a nice happy chapter for you guys, the next one will be shopping/party chapter! Enjoy & Review!***


	28. Chapter 26

***unsure whether this chapter will be just the shopping chapter, or whether it will include both the shopping and the party I guess I'll decide halfway through the chapter! Enjoy!***

_Beca POV_

I woke up a little bit later than I hoped to this morning. It was 10:15 and I was meant to be going shopping with Amber at 11:30. I looked around, Jesse wasn't in the room so I guessed he was downstairs with everyone else. I headed for a quick shower. I used a shower cap to cover my hair because I didn't want to have to dry it after I got out. I washed in record speed time and dried myself even quicker. Searching through the draw that I had put my clothes in I shoved on some matching blue underwear then I pulled on a pair of black denim shorts, they were shorter than I would normally wear out shopping but I was in a good mood and I felt sexy for some reason. I grabbed a brown crop top that clung to my body nicely, it showed a small strip of my stomach. To make it feel and look more like me, I threw on a brown plaid shirt over the top. I quickly done my normal makeup and grabbed my boots before heading downstairs. I could hear chatter in the family room so I dropped my boots by the front door and went into the room. Glen, James and Amber were all sat watching something on TV.

"Morning Beca," the twins greeted at the same time. It was kind of freaky since they hadn't even turned to look at me.

"They do it all the time, talking together, it still creeps us out sometimes!" Amber laughed, clearly she had seen the shock on my face.

"Where's Jesse?" I asked, he wasn't here and he hadn't been in the room.

"Oh he's just gone to get some drinks for tonight, he said you can drive his car to the mall and that you're not allowed to let me drive under any circumstances." Amber explained.

"Wow im surprised he's even letting me drive his car, that never happens!" I laughed. It was only 11am but since we had nothing else to do we headed to the mall early. Driving around in Jesse's Audi convertible made me feel on top of the world. Speeding down the highway, Amber and I laughed as we turned the radio up. Perfect by Pink came on the radio and I started singing, when the chorus came on Amber burst into song along with me. Jesse had been right, she had a cracking voice and we sounded good together. Eventually we reached the mall and found a parking space. Putting the roof up on the car and locking it I smiled. "We should totally sing together properly sometime! You have an amazing voice!" I told her, we linked arms and headed towards the shops.

"Yeah we could sing tonight, there's normally a karaoke at the party, we could surprise Jesse!" she replied, dragging me up some escalators. I was surprised at how different she was from yesterday, it was good though. She aimed us towards a shop called BeachBits, I guessed it was the place to get our swimsuits. As we entered the shop it smelled amazing, there was a fruity tropical smell that was unlike anything else I'd ever smelt before. The walls were lined with multi-coloured bikinis, swimsuits and boys swim trunks. I looked through them until I found a bikini I liked; it was purple and black in a Aztec pattern. I picked it and decided to try it on in a minute. I found a one piece that was super sexy, it was gold and shimmery, the back looked like a bikini but the front had a strip connecting the top and the bottom. It wasn't something I would normally wear but I had been drawn to it. I found Amber she had picked up a glow in the dark bikini and a floral patterned bikini. We headed to try them on. Luckily both of mine fitted and so did Ambers. We decided to buy all of them even though we would only wear one tonight. I was informed that towards the end of spring break Sticky –whoever this guy was- usually held another party that wasn't a pool party. This of course meant a new outfit aswell. We searched around various stores; I got a white lacy shirt to go over my bikini tonight, some new jeans, new shorts and another plaid shirt. We walked into a small boutique called Bella's, it was a very small shop, it felt cosy and welcoming. There were loads of pretty looking dresses hanging on the rails. I wasn't into floral print so I looked on the other side of the shop. I was flicking through some random dresses when one caught my eye. It was round neck dress, it was dark emerald green, it had a small area cut out just where the cleavage would be. There was also some triangles cut out on the side and it hung probably around mid-thigh. I picked it and went to the changing room. It fit like a glove and clung to my body perfectly.

"Hey Amber what do you think?" I called as I stepped out of the little changing stall. She looked over and her face lit up.

"oh my god, that is stunning. You look totally hot right now, you HAVE to get that!" She squealed. I hadn't felt this good in a dress for ages. I changed back into my normal clothes and paid for the dress. This was turning out to be an expensive shopping trip. Amber had brought a lovely strapless floral dress that had a stunning brown belt that had a silver embellishment on it. I was so excited about the parties coming up, I was never one that got invited to parties at high school so this was all new for me. We decided that we could go buy shoes, then grab lunch before heading home.

We found ourselves in Office, the most expensive shoe shop in the mall. I grabbed some brown sandals that had a nice green jewel flower on them. They were only half price which made me a little happier since I really did like them. Just as we were about to leave I spotted a pair of black heels. They were about 4 inches high and had some silver sprinkled through them. They were stunning. I decided to buy them aswell.

We headed for lunch at a little café on the outside bit of the mall. It was quaint and cosy which was nice. We had a lovely baguette for lunch and then headed home. As we bundled through the door, with our many shopping bags we were greeted by Jesse and the twins who looked at us and our many bags with an amazed look on their faces.

"Enjoy your shopping a little bit did you?" Jesse laughed as he took my bags from me. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and laughed.

"Yeah, Amber is a great shopping buddy, and the mall here is better than at home or at barden," I told him. I followed him upstairs. I was tired from the day out and needed a break. The party wasn't until 8, it was only 3:30 in the afternoon so I had time for a quick sleep before I needed to get ready. I settled down in Jesse's bed. I knew he wouldn't sleep, he never slept in the afternoon. Instead he sat down next to me, stretched his legs out and leant on the wall behind us. He picked up a book and started to read. I felt my eyes closing as thoughts of tonight rushed through my head. Tonight would be amazing and I couldn't wait to show of my new bikini to Jesse, he was going to go crazy over it!

***well it turned out longer than I thought It would but I think it's a really good chapter! Next chapter will be tomorrow at some point hopefully, and it will be the party chapter! Review and happy reading!***


	29. Chapter 27

***well here is the party chapter! Been toying with ideas for this, decided to keep it simple and a little bit less dramatic than most people would be expecting from me. I've been loving the reception I'm getting from you guys lately, it means the world to me to find out what you think and to see that you're loving this story. Going to be a long chapter today! Probably the longest one yet! Please keep reviewing!***

_Jesse POV_

Well it's safe to say I was a little bit nervous for the party tonight. I'd not seen many of the people from school for well over a year. It sounds bad but I tried to avoid them as much as possible. They reminded me of who I used to be, I was in the popular crowd in high school, I could be a pretty big dick to some of the other kids at times. Now I was a different person, I would be classed as a Nerd now seeing that I was in a singing club. I didn't care though, I preferred who I was now I was a much nicer person than I was at high school plus I had the most beautiful girl I could ever dream of.

I was sat in the family room in my swim shorts and blue Rip Curl t-shirt. I'd already loaded the car with the drinks and bags now I was just waiting for Beca, Amber and the boys to get down here. I heard footsteps come running down the stairs, I looked towards the doorway hoping it was Beca. I was thoroughly disappointed to see Glen and James walking through the door. I sighed and the disappointment must of shown on my face.

"Oh nice to know your happy to see us," James snapped at me as I glared at them. I just shook my head, sometimes they could be such knobs. I got up and paced around the room. This wasn't like me, normally I never got nervous about a party I was normally the life and soul of a party! I paced around trying to calm my nerves when I heard more footsteps; I turned round to see Amber and Beca walking through the door. Beca was dressed in a white lacy shirt and a small pair of denim hot pants. I could see purple through her shirt and guessed that must be her bikini, I'd not seen it yet but this was making me excited to see it. She looked stunning, her hair was in loose waves and she had little make up on.

"Wow, you look stunning," I whispered to her and I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you," she giggled in a girly voice. Keeping one arm round her waist I turned to my siblings.

"Okay then let's go party!" I announced as I grabbed my keys from the table and headed out to my car.

20 minutes later as I pulled into Sticky's street I was faced with a new dilemma. Where the fuck do I park? I looked around and decided to just dump my car on the side of the road. We climbed out of the car, James and Glen went off to find their own friends while Beca, Amber and I grabbed our drinks and bags from the car.

"So Amber you staying with us or heading off to find Harriet and Jen?" I asked her, she seemed to be tagging along with us more than usual.

"Erm I think I might stay with you guys for a while if that's okay?" she answered.

"Yeah sure we don't mind do we babe?" Beca told her. Well even if I wanted her around I didn't have much of a choice now did I? I was glad that the girls were getting on now. It was strange to think they'd only met yesterday; they were acting like sisters now! I followed closely behind them as we entered the crowds of the party. I glanced around, I recognised most of the people here since they were from my year. We headed into the bar room. I knew Sticky's house well. Him, Mason and I were good friends in high school. Beca grabbed a beer from the bar, I reached out and took one just as Amber went for one aswell.

"Oi you aren't allowed to drink? Your only 16!" I warned.

"Well I do and I am, I don't care what you say1" she snapped as she snatched my beer from me. "I'm going to find Harriet now that you've pissed me off." She waltzed off and disappeared in the crowd. I saw Beca glaring at me.

"She's too young to drink!" I said defending myself.

"yeah because I'm sure you followed all the rules when you were her age!" I had no reply to that because I hadn't followed the rules when I was younger. Luckily though, before I was pressed for an answer we were interrupted by Sticky.

"Hey Jess! It's so good to see you man! I'm stoked you could make it!" He greeted, shaking my hand and smiling at me.

"Hey man! Good to see you too!" I smiled back. He hadn't changed a bit, his blonde hair was still messy and he had the same brown olive skin. "Beca, this is Sticky, Stick, this is my girlfriend Beca."

Beca held out her hand for him to shake. He seemed to look her up and down before accepting her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Beca, glad to have you here, please enjoy yourself and feel free to get in the pool or hot tub anytime," he told her. His tone sounded suggestive and I didn't like it. What was with my mates hitting on my girl?

"Erm thanks," is all Beca could say. She felt uncomfortable talking to random guys, especially when they tried it on with her. Sticky walked off into the crowds as me and Beca headed out towards the pool. I glanced around outside to see my James making out with some girl. I laughed to myself, he was exactly like I was at that age. I turned back to Beca to see her striping off her shirt.

"Wow some warning next time baby, your quite a hottie and you're catching everyone's attention" I said to her as she shoved the shirt into the bag. I glanced down her body, I caught sight on the cuts on her skin. The ones on her arms and legs had healed better and weren't as noticeable as the two on her stomach. They were still red, but had scabbed over. It was noticeable and I was sure she would feel self-conscious about it. I stopped myself from looking at it and pulled her in for a kiss. She would be hard to resist tonight, not just for me, but for every guy here. She was already turning heads. I would need to keep a careful eye on her tonight, I needed to protect her.

_Amber POV_

After I'd left my brother I headed out to the pool. I could see the twins chatting up a group of girls, they could be such players at times. I looked around for my friends but I couldn't see them anywhere. I decided to head over to the twins. I always felt a bit out of place at these types of party, I didn't have many friends and I wasn't part of the popular crowd unlike my brothers even though I was a cheerleader I was still the outcast.

"Hey little brother," I said punching Glen playfully on the arm.

"Hey Am, how's it going?" He was always the more protective brother out of the twins. James would normally just brush me off. Although all 3 of my brothers could be protective at times, sometimes even a little over protective.

"Meh it's alright, can't find Harriet or Jen anywhere!" I told him.

"They're behind you," he laughed. I spun round to see my two friends right behind me.

"Oh my god, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Harriet squealed, her red curly hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing a yellow bikini.

"I looked for you but you weren't here so I headed out to see my brothers!" I told her, giving her a hug.

"We only just got here, we couldn't find a place to park!" Jen explained giving me a hug as well. I said goodbye to Glen and headed off towards the pool. I stripped off my little pink dress that I'd chosen to wear and shoved it in my bag. We hid our bags behind a wall and climbed into the pool. The water was a nice luke warm temperature. Sticky's pool was shallow around the edges and then deeper in the middle, it had a bench built around the edge so that people were able to sit in the water. It was an unusual design but it made a great party pool. We found some empty seats and sat down and started talking. We were normal teenage girls which meant that our conversations consisted of bitching about people and checking out the hot guys at the party. One guy in particular caught my attention, he was with two other guys across the pool from us. He was very toned and had an impressive six pack. I couldn't take my eyes off him and I was barely paying attention to what the girls were saying to me. He kept glancing over at me so I was sure he'd caught me staring. Then suddenly he swam over to us. I turned away from him, he was probably coming to talk to Jen, she was always pulling the boys. To my surprise it was me who he tapped on the shoulder. I tried to act cool as I turned around.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come get a drink with me?" He asked, offering his hand. I looked at the girl who were smiling eagerly, practically pushing me off my stool with their eyes.

"Yeah sure" I said eventually, taking his hand and climbing out the pool. I grabbed my towel from behind the wall and quickly dried myself before putting on the pair of denim shorts I brought with me. I followed him indoors to the bar, I looked around, hoping that I didn't bump into one of my brothers. Luckily though they were nowhere to be seen. I grabbed a cocktail from the person behind the bar. I knew I shouldn't be mixing my drinks but girls drinking beer wasn't attractive, plus I preferred cocktails.

We found a quieter corner of the house and I leant against the wall sipping my drink. I suddenly realized I didn't even know his name.

"So now that I'm having a drink with you I should probably know your name," I said in a flirty voice.

"Yeah you probably should, I'm Trent Sloane. I should probably know your name aswell," he replied winking at me.

"I'm Amber Swanson," I introduced, holding out my hand for him to shake. He just laughed and took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"You must be Jesse's sister then?" he said as he downed his beer. I was surprised at the fact he knew who I was already.

"Erm yeah, you know my brother?" I asked nervously. Suddenly I didn't feel completely comfortable with him. My brother had a few enemies around the town because he had been a dick during high school, I just hoped Trent wasn't one of them.

"We were in the same year at high school, but other than that I don't know him too well." He told me, "do you want another drink?" I just nodded my head and handed my glass back to him. He headed off to get us another drink. A couple of minutes later he returned with another cocktail for me. I took a sip of it, it tasted different. I decided that it was just a different cocktail, it didn't taste too bad after all. I carried on drinking it, but about half way through my drink I started to feel very tipsy, which was unlike me I was normally really good with my drinks. I stopped paying attention to whatever Trent was saying and began listening to the music. I could hear music but I couldn't make out what as being played because we weren't in the exact room the DJ was so it as quieter.

"I'm going to listen to moosic," I slurred as I stumbled through to the main room. Trent followed closely, a smile across his face as we reached the dance floor. I downed the rest of my drink, before I started to dance. I was completely and utterly drunk. I began singing loudly at the top of my voice and dancing badly in the middle of the crowd. Trent done nothing to help me he just stood by and watched. Before I knew what I was doing I'd climbed up onto the platform in the middle of the dance room and I as singing and dancing. Suddenly there were two people picking me up by my arms and carrying me through the crowds. Once we were outside I was put back on the floor. Standing in front of me now were Glen and Jesse. They looked pissed at me.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, I started to cry for no reason. Jesse just shook his head and picked me up in a fireman style hold. I was carried to the car and placed in the back seat. The twins climbed in either side of me and Beca got into the front. I screamed and sang the whole journey home, much to the annoyance of everyone in the car.

Eventually we reached home and I became very quiet. I stumbled out of the car and into the arms of Jesse. He hadn't said a word to me the whole ride home, I knew I had upset him. I was helped into the house and up to my room. I hoped my parents were out or in bed and that they wouldn't find me. I was thrown down on the bed and Beca came in to take my shorts off and get me into a night shirt. As I covered myself with my duvet I looked at the door just in time to see Jesse look back and shake his head at me. After that everything was black.

***very very long chapter, sorry about that guys! It was very dramatic but there is more to come in the next chapter!***


	30. Chapter 28

****thank you so much for over 12,000 views! never in a million years did i expect that many when i started writing this! only two more reviews till i reach 100 :D once again thank you all so much for all the support you've given me, it honestly means so much!***

***sorry about keeping everyone waiting for this chapter, my friend went into hospital so that kept me busy, then I got a new fish tank which kept me even busier. I also found it really hard to write this chapter, I think I've written it twice but then deleted it because I wasn't happy. I couldn't make up my mind which storyline to choose which didn't help either. Thanks for waiting guys and please let me know what you think***

_Beca POV_

It was early in the morning, only around 7:30am. Why I was awake this early I didn't know but there was this feeling in my stomach that something in the house wasn't right. I'd only been here 2 days but I felt like family. I tried to go back to sleep but there was this vibe that I felt, it was telling me something, or someone, wasn't right. I decided to go for a walk around the house, see if I could find anything. I climbed out of bed slowly, being sure not to wake Jesse, then I headed out into the hallway. It was eerily quiet, there was only a small amount of light streaming through the blinds on the windows. I tiptoed down the hall, I got to the twins room and gently opened the door. It was quite dark inside but I could clearly see the boys asleep in their beds. Closing the door again I headed towards Ambers room. Something was pulling me there, I wasn't sure why or what but I knew I needed to go in. I reached her door and opened it. Her room was slightly lighter than the boys so I could see her laid in bed wrapped up in her duvet. I suddenly found myself walking towards her, I was unsure why I was walking over to her but I was. I reached out to touch her arm, it was red hot. I grabbed her and started to shake her. No response. I shook her again but with more urgency this time. Still nothing. I was in full panic mode now. I needed to get help but I didn't want to leave her so I done the only thing I could think of, I screamed for Jesse.

"JESSE JESSE" I screamed it a couple of times, then I heard his footsteps running down the hall, followed by more sets of footsteps. They burst into Ambers' room, concern and confusion written on their faces.

"Something is wrong, she won't wake up and her skin is boiling hot!" I cried, when I started crying I didn't know but there were tears falling down my face. Jesse ran over and touched her and tried waking her up again. When she didn't respond he turned to the twins.

"Call an ambulance!" he ordered, I could hear the panic in his voice. I heard more footsteps and then suddenly their parents were stood there; Glen turned and told them what was wrong. I could hear whimpers coming from his mum and he tried to comfort her. What could have happened to her? I was now crying buckets. Jesse's dad had come in and was knelt down beside Jesse. All of a sudden there was an arm around my waist, lifting me up gently. It was Glen. I was reluctant to leave but he was being firm as he guided me out of the room. He took me to his room where I found his mum sat on the bed. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her, we were both crying heavily now. Amber was like a little sister to me, even after such a short time.

It felt like eternity before the paramedics arrived. James obviously went and let them in because Glen had stayed with us the whole time. We heard them run up the stairs and into Amber's room. After a few minutes Jesse appeared in the doorway.

"They're taking her to hospital, they want to know if you are going in the ambulance with her mum?" he asked, his voice was thread with worry. She nodded and got up and went out into the hall. I just sat there, staring at the floor. I heard them take her downstairs, a few minutes later I heard the sirens as the ambulance sped down the road. I was still staring at the same spot on the floor, shock was setting in. My whole body was feeling numb which is probably why I didn't notice Jesse picking me up till I was already in his arms. He carried me back to his room. I suddenly felt selfish; he was being strong and looking after me when it should be the other way round.

"You should go to the hospital, you need to be with your parents, I can stay here and look after the boys," I said to him as I wiped the tears away.

"No, we're going up the hospital soon, together with the twins. I'm not leaving you Beca," he replied as he stripped off his shirt and put a clean one on then sat down on the bed beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

About half an hour later we were on our way to the hospital. The car was completely quiet, James as sat in the front with Jesse while me and Glen were in the back. It felt like hours till we arrived at the hospital. I held Jesse's hand tight as we walked into the reception. Glen went and spoke to the receptionist while we all took a seat in the waiting area. Glen came and joined us, sitting beside James. "A nurse will come and get us in a few minutes and take us to the family room where mum and dad are," he explained. It was difficult sitting there, not knowing anything. I looked at Jesse, his eyes were glazed over, I was worried about him. All this drama, worry and panic wasn't good for him, he'd only just got me back and now his little sister was in trouble. All I could do was hope for the best.

_Jesse POV_

I'd spent too much time in hospital recently. Everyone in my life that I cared about got hurt in some way or another. I couldn't thank Beca enough for finding Amber earlier, why she was in there I don't know but I was glad she was. Now as we were sitting here waiting thoughts of what could be wrong rushed through my head. I twiddled with my thumbs as we all sat waiting. I wish the stupid nurse would hurry up. I sighed and stood up. Everyone turned their heads to look at me. I paced around, I couldn't sit still at a time like this. A few minutes later a young female nurse came over to us.

"Hello, are you the Swanson family?" she asked. Her voice was so bubbly and chirpy it annoyed me a little. I didn't say anything but just nodded. She ushered for us to follow her. I took Beca's hand, her being here made me feel slightly better, I didn't feel as scared if I had her near me. We walked after her. We reached a small room, sat inside were my parents. Mum looked terrified; it pained me to see her like this. We took a seat on the remaining chairs, there were only 3 so Beca sat on my lap. I buried my head into her, trying hard not to cry. I needed to be strong.

"What's happening?" Glen asked quietly.

"We're just waiting for the doctor to come and talk to us now, she's stable, they're just trying to get her temperature down and running a few tests," dad explained. I could feel myself getting frustrated, I wanted to know what was wrong now. Why were they taking so long?!

We must've been there about an hour before someone finally came to see us. The doctor walked in the room and I stood up instantly, practically throwing Beca to the floor. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He pointed back to the chair, telling me to sit back down. I was reluctant but I sat back down.

"Hello I'm Doctor Yatsey, Amber is doing well, she should be awake soon. We had carried out a number of tests and we've found out what if wrong with her. She was given a large dose of Rohypnol. Did she go to a party last night?" He asked looking towards me and the twins.

"Yeah we all went to party last night, she was acting weird before we left but I just thought she'd just had too much to drink," I explained. I felt so guilty.

"Well that would be the drug taking effect. Normally she would've fallen asleep and woken up just a little groggy but she was given a very large dose, which is what caused her temperature and the deep sleep. We've given her a drug that should help to wake her up and we've managed to get her temperature down to normal now. It's literally a waiting game for her to wake up now, feel free to go in and see her." With that he got up and left the room. My parents jumped on their feet and headed out the door, soon followed by the twins. Beca stood up, expecting me to follow, but I couldn't I just sat there. She looked down at me, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she questioned me, sitting down on the chair beside me.

"I can't do it; I can't go in there and see her like that. I spent hours sat there waiting for you to wake up, it was the hardest time of my life , I don't want to do that again," I told her, close to tears. She took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"It's okay, I understand. We can stay in here for as long as you want." She gave me such an understanding look. I couldn't thank her enough for everything she had done for me. I kissed her on the cheek and sat back in the chair, Beca leaned into me and snuggled in closely.

I didn't know how long we were sat there before Glen came into see us. He looked really pissed at me. Beca was asleep now so I got up carefully, laying her down on the chair. I stepped outside the room to make sure I didn't wake her. I turned to face Glen.

"Why are you not in there?!" he spat, his anger was seeping through his pores.

"I can't go in there, I spent hours waiting for Beca to wake up and it killed me to sit there and watch her sleep. I can't go through that again. I'll go in and see her once she's awake. I need to be out here," I explained to him. I didn't want to argue, but I needed him to understand.

"So you managed to sit there with Beca but not with your own sister?"

"I've spent more time in here this last week than I have in the last year! I spent 13 hours waiting for Beca to wake up. I will breakdown if I go in there, what could would that do anyone?!" how could he not understand?

"I can't believe you, trying to make excuses." With that he turned and walked away. I was so angry at him, Beca understood, I'm sure James and Dad would understand, why couldn't he? I went back into the room to find that Beca had woken up.

"Sorry if we woke you," I apologised as I sat next to her again.

"It's okay, I would rather be awake anyway," she told me. she took my hand again and squeezed it, she always done this when I needed reassurance, it was like her way of telling me that everything would be okay, and when she was around I honestly believed it would be.

***okay so here is the long awaited chapter! I hope I surprised you guys with the outcome! I will try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter but I am getting ready to go back to college soon (go back on the 17****th****) so chapters won't be as often from now on, but I promise that I will try to update once a week if not more! Please give me more ideas for what to write about once they go back to barden after spring break – I also need song choices for the Bella's final mix! Well thanks for reading guys, keep the reviews coming! Love Ya!***


	31. Chapter 29

***here is the next chapter, decided not to keep everyone waiting too long for it as that would've been mean. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you guys are thinking. I don't know how many chapters there are left but I will be finishing this story once they finish their second year of barden. But don't worry I will writing about their summer and their third year!* **

_Jesse POV_

I was sat playing about on my phone when James burst into the room. "Ambers awake!" he beamed. I jumped out of chair and ran out towards her bed. Sure enough sitting in the bed was my beautiful baby sister. I was so happy to see her awake. I went over and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up," I explained.

"it's fine honestly, you can explain later, I'm just happy to be awake," she said to me. She sounded groggy and tired. I needed to know who had done this to her.

"Amber, do you know what happened to you?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, the doctor explained things to me," she looked down at the floor as she spoke. She was quiet and unsure.

"Amber what do you know? Who done this to you? Who were you with last night?" I asked, she knew something I could tell by the way she was avoiding eye contact.

"I was with Harriet and Jen, but then this guy came up and asked if I wanted a drink so I went with him, we had a couple of drinks, but that's all I remember," she explained nervously.

"What was his name?" I was getting angry, who could do this to her?

"Trent, Trent Sloane," she practically whispered it. The sound of his name made me blood boil. He'd done this to my little sister because he had a grudge against me. I stormed out of the room. I needed some air. I heard someone running after me. I was hit with a blast of warm air as I got outside. I went over to a bench and sat down. I was ready to go and kill that bastard.

"What is going on? Why did you storm out like that?" Her voice was demanding and concerned, I should've known Beca would follow me.

"He is just someone I used to go to school with, we don't get on and now he's done this to Amber to spite me" I didn't want to go further but of course Beca pushed.

"Why would he do this? What has happened between you two, there's got to be more history to it!"

"No there's nothing, that's it, we don't get on, leave it" I walked off towards the car park, I needed to go and see him. Beca grabbed my arm and pulled me round to face her. Her face was determined and stern.

"Jesse Swanson, tell me what on earth happened?!" She shouted at me, she was close to tears.

"I stole his car, slept with his girl and.." I was unsure whether to carry on, but the look on her face pressed me for more so I gave it to her, "and I got her knocked up." I sighed as I said the last part, nobody really knew this, not even my parents. The only people who knew were Glen, James, Sticky and Mason. I wasn't proud.

"You got a girl pregnant? You have a child?" Beca screamed, she was close to tears.

"No no no, she had a miscarriage at 2 months," I couldn't lose Beca over this.

"Why…Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep this from me?" She looked hurt and disappointed.

"I didn't tell you because its not important anymore, I'm a new person since I came to Barden, I'm the nerd now, I used to be the Jock, she meant nothing to me, please Beca understand why I didn't tell you!" I begged her, I couldn't lose her. I went to hug her but she pulled away.

"I need to be alone, I'm going back to the house, please tell your family I'm sorry, tell them I needed some sleep, tell them whatever you want!" she pushed past me.

"Here, take my car, dad brought his so we can go home in that," I threw my keys to her. She was nearly crying, but she was holding it together.

"Thank you, give Amber my wishes and I'll be at the house if you need me," with that she turned to walk off.

"I love you Beca," I called after her. I stood there, tears pricking my eyes as she walked away from me. Had I ruined it, had I ruined us?

***oooo a twist AND a cliffhanger I feel mean ;) hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, shorter than the previous ones but I didn't want it to be a long one. Did you enjoy this chapter and the twist? Really unsure about it as it wasn't planned, it just kinda come out haha. A few of you guys have PM'd me with ideas about making Beca pregnant, I just want to say that I won't be doing that, not in this story anyways, possibly in the 3****rd**** year I might think about it but that isn't the path I want this to go on so please stop suggesting it! Anyways, I hope you guys had fun reading this and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter!***


	32. Chapter 30

***woo 100 reviews! I'm so happy and I can't thank you guys enough! It means the world to me to read all the lovely things you guys have to say about my writing and my story. Since I reached 100 reviews I am getting this chapter up quicker than planned. Happy reading!***

_Beca POV_

I turned the TV off. I'd been back at the house for a couple of hours now, I was still trying to process the information that Jesse had told me. How could my nerdy, singing and dancing Jesse get some girl knocked up? I was glad that he didn't have a child, but I was so hurt and angry that he hadn't told me? We've been together for nearly a year now, I thought I knew him. Obviously I didn't though, he had told me how he used to be a completely different person, how could this be true? I decided to go and make lunch, I hadn't eaten since last night and it was making me feel sick. Jesse's kitchen was modern and beautiful; he had a large walk in fridge which is straight where I headed. I opened the door and stepped inside. I searched the walls for something to eat before I came across a ham salad sandwich. I grabbed it and stepped back outside the fridge. I sat down at the breakfast bar and tucked into the sandwich. I was still so confused about the whole situation, I wasn't sure if things could ever go back to how they used to be.

I wash just washing up my plate when I heard the front door open. I was surprised that someone was here, I was also scared that somebody could be breaking in. My fear was soon diminished when I saw James appear round the corner.

"Oh hey, I wasn't expecting you back so soon, is everything okay?" I asked him drying my hands.

"Yeah everything is fine, Amber should be coming home this evening but I was bored there and I've got work in a couple of hours, Dad wanted me to come back so I didn't miss my shift." He explained as he poured himself a coke.

"Oh that's great about Amber!" I said as I sat down on the stool, I wanted to know about Jesse but I didn't want to ask.

"Hey Beca, I overheard Jesse telling Glen about what happened between you two, if it's none of my business then please stop me, but that really is the old Jesse. He made some stupid mistakes in high school, but in his last year there and since he moved to Barden he has completely changed," he stepped closer to me as if trying to make sure I was listening, "He loves you Beca, that's why he didn't tell you, it didn't mean anything to him. Trent has hated him since the incident but it isn't all once sided, Jesse didn't do it randomly, he wanted to get back at Trent. Yeah admittedly he didn't mean to get Kim pregnant, but he didn't want to sleep with her, he done it to hurt Trent." I was taken aback by all this information, why hadn't Jesse explained it like this? I could feel myself getting overwhelmed by it all. I was curious though, what could Trent have done for Jesse to act in such a terrible manner.

"What did Trent do to make Jesse do that?" I asked him, I got up and grabbed myself a coke.

"Trent was on the football team, as were me and Glen. He was the captain and he didn't like us so one day during practice he took us down. I broke my leg in 3 places, Glen only got a broken rib. I was good at football, coach expected great things from me but after that, I was unable to play again, my leg would be too weak, he ruined my career, so Jesse ruined his life." James looked distraught as he explained. Suddenly I felt sorry for James, and Jesse. I stood up and hugged James. I needed to speak to Jesse; he needed to know that I knew the whole story. I needed to make things right.

"You should go and get ready for work, I'll drive you, I need to get some things from the mall anyways" I told him as I headed out of the kitchen. I needed to make things up to him, I just needed to figure out how.

_Jesse POV_

I climbed into the car beside Amber and James. It felt good to be taking her home at last. The doctor assured us that there would be no lasting effects of the drug, she'd just be feeling a bit crap for the next few days. Now that Amber was sorted, I needed to concentrate on Beca. Things had ended badly with us when she left, I couldn't lose her, not over something so small. I lent my head against the window; I must've looked like one of those sad love scenes from a movie. When we pulled up I glanced towards the house, it was dark inside. I was worried suddenly, where could Beca be? My car was parked on the drive so she had to be in. I helped amber out of the car, Glen went to open the door while I followed behind. I looked in the kitchen, she wasn't there. I was about to head to the living room when Amber tapped me on the arm.

"Jesse, can you carry me to my room please, my legs still feel funny." She asked croakily. I smiled and picked her up. She was light as a feather so I didn't struggle as I climbed up the stairs. I pushed her door open with my foot and put her down on her bed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Jesse, for everything, now go and sort out whatever is on your mind," she whispered quietly giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I honestly had an amazing little sister. I left her to get changed and sort herself out. I decided to head to my room, maybe Beca was in there. I walked down the hall, thoughts racing through my mind with each step. I turned the handle of my door and opened it. The sight I saw before me took my breath away. My room was full of twinkling fairy lights, rose petals scattered across the floor and my bed. Beca was stood in the middle of my room, she was holding a blue box. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

"What's all this?" I asked, gobsmacked.

"This is me, saying sorry. James told me everything, the whole story about what happened, I never gave you a chance to explain the full story. Yes I was upset and hurt, I thought I knew you and when you told me about her, you felt like a stranger to me. I over reacted and I nearly lost you, I'm sorry baby, I Love You, do you forgive me?" She had clearly prepared this speech and I was taken aback by it if I'm honest. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. Did she really think this was her fault?

"Babe, you shouldn't have to be sorry, I should've given you the whole story and I should've told you sooner, we're meant to be a team, teams don't keep secrets. I have nothing to forgive you for, I should be asking for forgiveness. I love you so much, I was terrified I had ruined it!" I confessed as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You haven't ruined anything, I couldn't ever let you go over this, the past is the past, lets just try to focus on the future from now on yeah?" she sounded so happy as she spoke now.

"Yes lets concentrate on the future, our future," I nodded, I pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. She pulled away and had a smirk across her face.

"Well since everything is okay now, I have another surprise for you," and with that she slipped her arms out of the shirt she was wearing and let it fall to the floor, then she unbuttoned her shorts. She was no stood in front of me in a sexy lacy green bra with a matching thong. I was going to be in for a good night!

***well they made up, obviously! I really like this chapter, its happier and more romantic than the previous ones. Please let me know what you guys think! Happy reading and happy reviewing!***


	33. NOT A CHAPTER

**EVERY SO SORRY GUYS! I KNOW I'VE BEEN A HUGE LET DOWN WITH MY STORY! I CAN EXPLAIN. **

**I had a massive writers block and then when ideas started coming into my head, I had just started college and had no time to explain! I now have a long weekend (YAY!) so I am now able to hopefully get a couple of chapters up and then I will try to start writing again weekly.**

**Once again I am ever so sorry for the lack of commitment to my story recently! **

**Love you all!**


End file.
